Entre dos (Futari no ma)
by Lena22
Summary: La guerra contra Zeref llevo consigo grandes alegrías y esperanzas de los integrantes del gremio de Fairy Tail, la tragedia guardada en sus mentes los persigue como el mismo infierno, sin embargo, cuando dos personas deciden salir adelante, una persona se entromete, en un tema donde solo equivale a dos.
1. Capítulo 1: Aflicción

_Capitulo 1: Aflicción._

Recostada bajo la sombra de un gigantesco árbol, Juvia Lockser miraba el despejado cielo azul, sus opacos ojos se perdían en el infinito misterio del Universo, sus pensamientos estaban absortos de la realidad, pues le hacían más daño del que estaba hecho. Sus compañeros, quienes la miraban de una forma miserable y melancólica, se preguntaban el por qué su reacción cambio de la noche a la mañana, comprendían que la chica era sensible, y cualquier cosa que afectaran a sus compañeros de equipo, e inclusive al majestuoso Gray Fullbuster, soltaba una fibra sensible en su corazón lo que provocara que se hiciera daño ella misma que a los demás, pero hoy, hoy estaba diferente. Tras el entierro de su queridísimo mago de Hielo, dejo de llorar.

Tras terminar aquella sangrienta batalla en donde lograron capturar de una manera difícil al mago oscuro Zeref junto al temible rey de los dragones, Acnología, durante este transcurso, tuvieron pérdidas importantes, como la del maestro Makarov, la portadora del Fairy Heart, Mavis y para finalizar, Gray. Y aunque la temerosa Titania se encontraba en rehabilitación debido a las fracturas en todo su cuerpo, el gremio no podía ignorar los divertidos momentos que pasaban gracias a ella.

El gremio se encontraba en paz y en silencio, la maga estelar se encontraba oculta en su pequeño refugio donde trataba de convencerse a sí misma de aquellos acontecimientos tan dolorosos para ella, a la vez trataba de llamar la atención de su querido Natsu, pero este también estaba en una transición donde no quería traer viejos recuerdos. El gremio estaba pasando por una crisis, pues el gobernante de Magnolia les exigió que pagaran por todos los daños que se presentaron gracias a esta catástrofe.

-Voy a hablarle- expresó Gajeel seguro de sí mismo, una pequeña mano lo sujeta antes de partir.

-Procura no tomar ese tema, recuerda que en el entierro la ciudad casi cae en manos de inundaciones y maremotos-

-Juvia no es así, algo pasa con ella…

-Sé cuidadoso- expreso Mirajane mientras limpiaba algunos vasos en la barra –Mientras tanto iré a ver a Lucy, trataré de que al menos se integre al gremio, ¿Me acompañas Levy-san?

La pequeña peliazul asiente soltando a su compañero para así lograr que cada uno tome rumbo distinto sin ningún impedimento. El dragón Slayer de hierro caminaba mirándola fijamente con ese pequeño detalle que la chica detestaba, entre más se acercaba, la melancolía le invadía le alma hasta el extremo punto de querer llorar sin razón. Cuando llega a la puerta, un sonido bastante familiar se hace presente, abre la puerta con firmeza y una pequeña masa de color marrón aterriza de forma drástica en la cabeza de la peliazul provocando que su cabeza chocara con el piso.

-¡La tiraste muy fuerte Happy!

El muchacho de pelo negro largo cierra sus puños tratando de controlar su temperamento: -Idiota…- masculla mientras se digna en caminar a ayudar a la chica, justo antes de posar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Juvia, la chica se levanta con cierto zarandeo

-¡Natsu!- Exclama Gajeel a todo pulmón, de inmediato se hace presente el chico de pelo rosado con su fiel amigo azulado.

-¡Gazille!- responde con una sonrisa extensa, aquello molesta a la chica que presencia el pequeño teatro.

-Idiota…pequeño salamander estupi…

-Peleen en otro lado- se interpone la chica con cierta aura negra –Juvia necesita paz-

Natsu la mira con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos mientras Gajeel trata de recobrar la compostura para hablar con ella.

-Juvia… yo quería que habláramos, quizás si…- sin embargo vuelve a ser interrumpido.

-¿Estas aun sentimental por la muerte de hielitos?- Gajeel no se espera y le da un puño en la cara.

-¡Sé más sensible!- exclama el chico de pelo negro mandando al pelirrosa a volar.

-¡Natsu!- exclama Happy volando preocupado hacia su amigo.

Juvia ve la escena con cierta alegría saliéndole de lo más profundo de su corazón debido a los recuerdos, en especial por aquella persona especial. Mientras trata de mantener ese sentimiento de alegría, empieza a caminar hacia la ciudad, Gajeel se da cuenta de esto y trata de detenerla.

-Juvia lo siente- susurra girando un poco su rostro –Juvia no quería molestar a alguien, solo quería un poco de soledad. Juvia quiere que Gajeel-kun disfrute con Levy-san-

El chico se queda sin palabras ladeando un poco su mirada al recordar su compromiso con Levy

-No…tiene nada que ver

Juvia le reprime con una sonrisa falsa a tal afirmación, mientras tanto se aleja del gremio. El chico siente impotencia al no poder ayudarla, en especial al ver que la chica sonriente y soñadora, se alejaba cada vez más.

Mientras la chica caminaba cabizbaja sin ningún rumbo, sin importarle el mundo que giraba alrededor, lo único que le giraba en su cabeza era el ahora, el que iba a ser de su vida ahora que su amado se había ido para siempre, sentía que el estar en el gremio era algo malo para su bienestar, pues con solo observar la esquina de donde siempre Gray giraba para encontrarse con el gremio, le dolía, y bastante a su parecer. Mientras su mente volvía a merodear en recuerdos, un chico la encontró con la mirada y se dirigió a hablarle.

-Juvia…

La chica sube su rostro y se encuentra con el pelirrosa con una actitud fría, no detecta aquella sonrisa tan familiar.

-Natsu-san…

-¿Podemos hablar?

La chica asiente sin algún problema, sin embargo, no quería hacerlo en público, pues quizás podría ser de algo confidencial sin que el muchacho lo mencione, pues tiene una fama de ser olvidadizo y descuidado. Mientras caminan en busca de una cafetería casi sola, un ambiente tenso los rodea provocando que la gente se aleje de ellos, entre más pasaran tiempo sin hablarse, el ambiente se expandía hasta el punto que no lograron soportarlo más y se ubicaron en un sitio lleno de personas, pero no les importo.

-¿Pasa algo Natsu-san?

Al momento llega un camarera con una sonrisa extensa falsa, cosa que la peliazul tomo repudio, tomando los pedidos, Natsu no se destina a hablar así que la chica pide por los dos.

-Sé que se siente perder a alguien importante para ti, creo que todos en el gremio lo entendemos- comienza el pelirrosa tomando desprevenida a Juvia –También, sé que eres un poco reservada así que te propongo algo…- la chica escucha atenta sorprendida por su inseguridad –Si quieres, solo si quieres, me puedes acompañar en un viaje de entrenamiento que voy a hacer.

-¿Qué?

Responde de inmediato tratando de asimilar lo dicho.

-Si- empieza a retomar su seguridad –Mira, estoy buscando respuesta y soluciones, después de la derrota de Acnologia creo que he abierto muchos problemas, y estoy en la obligación de hacerme responsable de ellos, debo cambia muchas cosas sobre mi así que…- hace una pausa rascándose su nuca –Voy a viajar, y si deseas, puedes acompañarme.

La camarera llega con los pedidos regresando a su labor sin esperar algo a cambio, pues aquel ambiente le aterraba. Mientras tanto, Juvia miraba asombrada a Natsu por su propuesta, se consideraba interiormente de tomarla, pues iba a la perfección de alejarse del gremio y de aquellos recuerdos que le atormentaban día y noche, sin embargo, algunos factores no la convencían del todo.

-Yo…no…

-Entiendo completamente si no quieres ir, pensaba que podría ser una solución a tu melancolía- comentaba mientras se llevaba los trozo de pan a la boca con afán.

-¿Por qué yo?

Natsu la mira firmemente.

-Porque no me gusta ver a la gente sufrir, por eso, si este país te hace sentir mal, yo te invito a salir y conocer el mundo.

-¿Y Lucy-chan?-

Aquella pregunta hace estremecer al salamander. Natsu voltea la mirada mientras frunce el ceño.

-Luce y yo…estamos pasando por un momento crítico, además, no creo que pueda soportar el viaje.

-Pero, ¿y sus sentimientos?, ¿que acaso Natsu-san no piensa corresponder correctamente?- comenta sintiéndose identificada con la rubia.

-Juvia…- trata de interrumpir el pelirrosa irritándose un poco por su comentario, sin embargo la chica sigue.

-Juvia cree que no es justo, si Natsu-san y Lucy-chan sienten lo mismo deben estar jun…

-¡Juvia!- exclama Natsu golpeando la mesa. Las personas a su alrededor se asustan y se levantan del lugar. El chico recobra la compostura ya levantado de su sitio, recoge un pan de la mesa ya dispuesto a irse –Si deseas puedes ir con nosotros, nos vemos en la entrada de Magnolia a la media noche- Finaliza dándole la espalda, la chica se queda en shock mientras le ve alejarse del lugar.

Mientras tanto en el gremio, Mirajane y Levy logran hacer que Lucy se integre con las personas, aunque con cierta actitud desanimada, sonriéndoles de una forma hipócrita al pasar al lado de ellos, sus ojos levemente hinchados acaparan la atención de todos, ya que resguardaban aquellos ojos brillantes. La rubia camina lentamente hacia la barra para tomar algo y distraer su mente.

-Mira-nee…

La peliblanca le responde con una sonrisa entendiendo a la perfección su bebida preferida.

-¿Cómo siguió Erza?- pregunta colocando su barbilla en la mano distrayendo su mente y mirada en otro tema.

-Mejor, como se esperaba, dentro de dos semanas ya podrá caminar y golpear

-Hmp.

Su mente divaga en el cuerpo de la Titania, pues la última vez que la vio, su ojo falso se había salido de su órbita causándole mucho dolor, además de ver moretones en todo su cuerpo y ciertas anomalías de sus músculos, sus lágrimas empañaban toda su cara de dolor. Lucy gira la cabeza tratando de borrar ese recuerdo.

-¿Has visto de casualidad a Natsu o Happy?

Mirajane voltea a mirarla con aquella expresión tan normal en ella.

-La verdad no lo he visto, pero Gajeel-kun comento que hace poco lo vio afuera jugando…- se devuelve a su labor.

-Ya veo…- se dice la rubia con desanimo, pues después de que le confesó sus sentimiento, se han alejado de una manera impresionante durante y después de la guerra, tanto así que no ha ido a visitarla.

-Lu…cy-san- escucha una ligera voz que la llama, gira su rostro y ve fijamente a Juvia frente a ella, la peliazul llevaba una expresión insegura y de melancolía, mientras la expresión de la rubia se transformó a una asustada, su corazón bombeaba más de lo pensado, y su mente se convirtió en un lio que le empieza a causar dolor de cabeza…

 _-¡Gray!- exclama a todo pulmón aquella maga estelar intentando hacer reaccionar al Devil Slayer, mientras trata de alcanzar la llave de capricornio -¡Demonios!- extiende su brazo a mas no poder sin embargo sus piernas siguen atoradas en aquellos escombros, un movimiento en falso y no podría caminar._

 _-Si me levanto…matara a Juvia- susurraba con cansancio mientras trataba de aguantar el escudo de hielo._

 _-¡Si no te levantas, él te matará!, Gray por lo que más quieras, solo pelea…_

 _Gray suelta una risa socarrona mirando aquel dragón._

 _-Mi poder está reservado para más adelante, no lo pienso malgastar._

 _-¡Gray!_

-Lucy-san, Juvia quería…- cuando la chica fue a dar un paso, la rubia se retrajo queriéndose alejar de la maga de agua, esta acción sorprendió a la peliazul ocasionándole tristeza…Las dos se querían alejar una de la otra, los compañeros del gremio notaron la tensión y trataron de acercarse.

-Ju..Juvia- susurra Lucy sintiendo aquel escalofrío de miedo, una lagrima sale de sus ojos sin querer, reacciona poco a poco y nota que la maga junta sus brazos en el pecho llorando.

-Juvia lo siente- suelta de manera delicada –Juvia no quería provocar que Lucy se sintiera mal…

-Juvia…no

-Creo que no fue buena idea venir aquí- se aleja más ignorando las voces de sus compañeros tratando de alentarla. Ya a cierta distancia, sale corriendo sin dirección alguna. La rubia se queda mirando el piso con la mano en su frente tratando de retener aquellas lágrimas.

-Soy una idiota…- suelta una risa burlándose de sí misma.

La tarde comenzó con un torrente de agua expandiéndose a las ciudades aledañas y finalizo con pequeñas gotas que perforaban el interior de cada ser humano propinando tristeza y dolor, la ciudad de magnolia se opaca en una melancolía hasta que finalmente, la causante de esto decidió parar y tomar una decisión no tan descabellada.

 **Hola chicos, espero que les agrade esta historia, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de Fairy Tail asi que...comentenme que les parecio, por favor, me ayudaria a mejorar muchisimo.**

 **Muchas Gracias :D**


	2. Capitulo 2: Lejanías y dolor pt 1

_Capitulo 2: Lejanía y dolor parte 1_

Siendo ya lo suficientemente tarde, con la mayoría de los ciudadanos durmiendo en sus cálidas camas, la luna iluminaba el camino de alguien quien llevaba una capucha de pies a cabeza protegiendo su identidad, pues últimamente todo lo que ocurría en esa miserable ciudad, medio mundo se terminaba enterando de una forma extraña. Llevaba en su espalda un bolso gigantesco de provisiones, algunos ropajes, mapas y misiones de rango superior, camina con sigilo pero decidido a no dar marcha atrás, sin embargo algunas dudas le invadían la mente, especialmente en el ambiento romántico.

Mientras Juvia más se acerca a la frontera de la ciudad, ya el pelirrosa se encontraba observando el claro de la luna con su fiel amigo, la mente de Natsu divaga en las facciones y recuerdos con Lucy, si era cierto que la 'amaba', según lo que tenía entendido, con todo su ser y deseaba protegerla, no podía negar el hecho de que algo no le cuadraba con la chica, y no era lo que sucedió en la guerra. Su mirada se oscurece y su pequeño amigo lo nota. Natsu deja de mirar la masa blanca del cielo para emprender su camino a otras tierras.

-Natsu…- le interrumpe Happy mirando lado a lado -¿No piensas esperar a Juvia-chan?

-Parece que no viene- responde de forma inmediata sin alguna importancia.

-Deberíamos…

-Happy…- le interrumpe su amigo mirándolo nostálgico –Si te quieres quedar no tengo problema, al fin y acabo creo que alguien te recibirá con los brazos abiertos-

Happy le mira sorprendido

-No…no era eso, yo solo pienso que no es necesario tomar esta decisión. No te va a beneficiar

-Entiendo totalmente a Juvia- murmura Natsu para sí mismo, sin notar que su pequeño amigo lo alcanza a escuchar –Es mejor para mi partir de aquí, Happy ya no soy solo un Dragón Slayer…- le mira serio –Esto no es un viaje de vacaciones, tengo nuevas obligaciones, lo de Juvia es una ayuda…por lo de Gray- estas cuatro últimas palabras las pronuncia con dificultad.

Happy queda congelado, y una pregunte le resurge en su mente después de lo de Lucy, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Juvia?, de algo estaba seguro y era que estos cuatro están enlazados en un rollo.

-¿Vienes o vas?- le pregunta el pelirrosa por última vez.

-No te vayas a colocar en peligro- responde Happy seguro dando a entender que dará todo su apoyo a la rubia mientras sus ojos acumulaban agua. Natsu asiente y le sonríe sinceramente, esperando esa respuesta de su amigo. Sin más preámbulo, Natsu empieza a caminar escondiéndose entre los arboles…

-¡Esperen!

Una voz femenina se escucha a lo lejos deteniendo al pelirrosa, por un momento pensó que era Lucy la que corría, en especial porque aquella capucha se parecía a la de Lucy del futuro, su corazón se aceleró un poco, hasta que miro la marca de su pierna.

-Juvia…- susurro tratando de calmarse.

Happy estiro su garra en el aire apurando a la peliazul, al llegar esta recupero el aliento.

-¡Aye!, llegaste…

Juvia le mira sonriente inocente de la despedida de Happy y Natsu.

-Juvia lo siente…- se disculpa reposando sus manos en la rodilla –No tenía con que cubrirme…-

Natsu le mira un poco serio, en especial porque llevaba afán.

-Bien, empecemos esta aventura…

-¿Aventura?- se pregunta Juvia con aquellos ojos curiosos llevándose en su mente una imagen de Natsu y ella cogiéndose de la mano mientras corrían en el agua, este acto le sonroja. Natsu roda los ojos y la agarra de la mano.

-No es lo que crees. Camina.

A rastras se lleva a Juvia adentro del bosque, Happy les ve serio mientras se alejan, notando que la actitud de la chica cambio totalmente.

-¡Natsu-san no debe agarrar así a Juvia!

-Sí, sí, solo camina

-¡Aléjate!

El pequeño gato saca sus alas y emprende vuelo en la dirección contraria de sus compañeros, dirigiéndose al apartamento de Lucy, mientras más se alejaba de la frontera, cierta incertidumbre le invadía el corazón preguntando ahora si su amigo estaría bien con la chica. Si bien Natsu es un irresponsable, lo que no le gustaba lo abandonaba, si la chica se convertía en una carga, corría el peligro de quedarse sola en cualquier parte del continente.

Cierra sus ojos tratando de tranquilizarse hasta que se atropella con dos bolas acolchonadas.

-Lo siento…- dirige su atención a aquella sombra y ve a alguien encapuchado.

-¿Happy?- Pregunta una voz femenina totalmente familiar. Happy le da un escalofrío -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?- pregunta Lucy retirándose la capucha.

-Luce…- responde mirándola fijamente -¿Qué haces tú aquí afuera?- el gatubelo recuerda lo que Natsu le pidió.

-Quiero salir por un tiempo de esta ciudad, de pronto iré a visitar a Yukino-san por algunas llaves. Pero no me has respondido.

Happy juega con sus garritas.

-Quise respirar aire.

Lucy mira de un lado a otro en busca de alguien.

-¿Natsu está contigo?

Happy aprieta su mandíbula: -No, él…está en nuestra casa.

Lucy agacha su mirada

-Entiendo. Bien, me voy.

-¡Espera Lucy-chan!- exclama Happy tratando de detenerla ya que se dirigía por el mismo camino de sus otros dos compañeros.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?

-Yo…- divaga tratando de encontrar alguna otra alternativa –Quiero ir contigo- dice sin más, en parte era cierto.

-Lo siento Happy- responde con una sonrisa falsa –No te puedo llevar, si Natsu se entera de seguro se pondrá furioso.

-Lo dudo- masculla mirando a otro lado –Además, conozco una ruta hacia Sabertooth, es más fácil- Señala hacia la otra frontera.

-¿Seguro? tenía entendido que por aquí era más sencillo- señala la ruta entre los árboles. Happy se coloca nervioso.

-Hay más animales y últimamente estos lugares son peligrosos.

Lucy sospecha de lo mencionado, sin embargo la experiencia en viajes de Happy le termina por darle su confianza.

-Bien, te dejare ir conmigo, pero nada de esto a Natsu

Happy estira su patita.

-¡Aye…sir!

Juvia se estremece cuando escucha el sonido de una rama partirse. Sus nervios elevados al cien por ciento debido al miedo de que alguien atacara, en especial porque era de noche y no veía nada, solo algunos rayos de luz de Luna.

-¿Natsu-san sabe a dónde vamos?

-Hm, no tengo ruta especifica.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclama la peliazul con cierta rabia mezclándose entre si –Juvia pensaba que ya tenía alguna ciudad por comenzar.

-Sí y no- responde manteniendo viva la llama de su mano –Viajaremos por todas las ciudades de Fiore empezando por Crocus, tengo ciertas cosas que atender, y durante el camino entrenamos.

La chica le mira dudosa pues siempre le gustaba tener planes definidos en sus viajes o trabajos, pero no podía negar el hecho de que le emocionaba un poco.

-Natsu-san…- le llama tratando de llamar su atención sin parecer molesta para él –Juvia quiere saber la verdad del porque está aquí.

Natsu no se inmuta, pero si cierto nudo se le forma en la garganta.

-Pues…te lo diré cuando estemos en una zona segura.

Juvia asiente y se sujeta un poco de la camisa del muchacho. Este se detiene un momento sin entender la acción.

-Solo…es por guía

Natsu vuelve su mirada al frente y caminan en la oscuridad confiándose el uno del otro.

Los días empezaron a pasar rápidamente, el gremio de Fairy Tail estaban preocupados por la pérdida de cuatro de sus integrantes, pues aunque uno se justificó (Lucy) los otros no se presentaron ni dejaron algún recado, pero tuvieron que dejar esta incertidumbre al lado cuando la maestra del gremio y Titania al fin se despertó. Hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida lo cual la pelirroja lo recibió con total agrado, olvidando los acontecimientos hirientes de la guerra, pero la chica se puso curiosa cuando no vio dentro de la fiesta al escandaloso, a la rubia y a la peliazul.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunta a Mirajane, la peliblanca le entiende a la perfección a quienes se refiere.

-Lucy-chan está en un viaje para visitar a Yukino-chan-

-Hm-

-Y los otros…no sabemos con certeza

-¿Qué?- pregunta Erza con cierto tono de preocupación. Mirajane vuelve a su semblante tranquilo.

-Juvia-chan estaba triste por lo de Gray, así que creemos que está a las afueras de magnolia o en la Villa Lluviosa, y Natsu, creemos que salió con Happy a entrenar.

-Eso son suposiciones- responde un poco alterada –debemos cerciorarnos que estén bien.

-Son de Fairy Tail, ellos están bien Erza-san, ahora disfruta de tu regreso- dice Mirajane ocultando su seriedad.

-¡Erza-sama!- exclama Levy con Gajeel atrás cargando una torta de fresa exageradamente grande. Erza olvida su preocupación y sus ojos tiene un brillo infantil -¡Bienvenida de vuelta!

Después de cinco semanas, Lucy regresa al gremio 'totalmente' reparada, se había encontrado con su objetivo, y logro adquirir ciertos conocimientos de ella sobre la magia celestial y como recuperar las llaves. Happy mantuvo su palabra de ayudarla y guiarla, sin embargo, no fue buena idea que se fueran por la frontera oeste de Magnolia, ya que gracias a esa demora, tardaron más en su misión. Cuando regresaron al gremio, al abrir la puerta les recibe una espada por encima de sus cabezas, un sentimiento de miedo y felicidad les invadió.

-¡Como se atreven a regresar de esa forma, idiotas!...- exclama sin fijarse quien era –Oh, es Lucy y Happy- se corrige ya que esperaba al gato azul con el pelirrosa.

-Erza-san…- susurra Lucy alejándose de la espada –Me alegro ver que estas bien.

-¡Aye, Sir!

-Yo también estoy feliz de verlos de regreso, pero ¿Por qué Happy está contigo y no veo a Natsu?

Lucy se imagina que el pelirrosa fue detrás de ella, acto seguido se sonroja.

-No, fui sola con Happy a Sabertooth, Natsu estaba en su casa cuando…

Happy recuerda y un escalofrío le recorre toda la columna.

-Natsu no se ha presentado desde que ustedes se fueron- dice Erza con un tono serio a la situación. Lucy abre los ojos con preocupación.

-Juvia-chan tampoco- agrega Mirajane –Visitamos la Villa Lluviosa y encontramos la casa de Natsu-san pero no estaban allí.

Happy siente una adrenalina en su interior. Tendría que declarar la verdad, cosa que temía por la reacción de Lucy.

-Yo, no…- dice Lucy perdida -¡Happy!, ¿dónde está?, ¿no me dijiste que estaba en su casa?, ¿me…dijiste mentiras?-

Las miradas de las tres chicas se dirigen a él, Happy siente presión en su cabeza, y sin pensarlo explota.

-Juvia-chan y Natsu están juntos.

Medio gremio escucho y acto seguido explota.

-¡Esperen!- exclama Gajeel acercándose a Happy -¿Me pareció escuchar que Juvia esta con el Salamander?

-Están de entrenamiento, Natsu quería arreglar algunas cosas e invito a Juvia por una deuda pendiente con Gray.

-Bien, ¿A dónde fueron?- pregunta Erza seria ignorando la pregunta de Gajeel.

-No lo sé. Solo sé que se fueron por el este de Magnolia- responde Happy sintiéndose regañado.

-Por eso no querías que fuésemos en esa dirección…- masculla Lucy sin entender una parte de la situación. Happy frunce su frente en modo de disgusto.

-Lo siento, Natsu me pidió que me reservara.

-Lo único que nos queda es confiar y esperar a que lleguen- finaliza la pelirroja cruzándose de piernas relajándose un poco –Mientras tanto…- su mirada brilla de nuevo -…Hagamos una fiesta con sake-

Todos los hombres del gremio exclaman ante la propuesta de la maestra. El infierno estaba retornando en color carmesí.

Lo único que había cambiado en la maga de agua es que ahora era mucho más estricta, y el pelirrosa más serio, puesto que tenían que cambiar personalidades ya que en algunos pueblos y ciudades de Fiore, no admitían Slayers y magos de alto rango, situación que les atrasaba los planes y entrenamientos. Sin embargo, no fue obstáculo ante el gran ingenio de Juvia, pues el estar en Phantom Lord había adoptado una malicia y actitud teatral.

-Natsu-san debe hacer más caso a las claves que le dé Juvia- dijo la peliazul soltando la pesada mochila en la silla de la habitación –Por poco y nos atrapan- susurra soltándose los primeros botones de su camisa.

Natsu se soltaba loas botas mientras rodaba los ojos ante lo mencionado: -Lo siento, estoy cansado de hacer esto- coloca sus manos de apoyo en el colchón echando su cabeza hacia atrás tranquilizándose –Como también estoy cansado de oler a laca negra en mi cabeza-

-Si se cansa de solo unas pocas semanas no me quiero imaginar el resto…- susurro para sí misma mientras se quitaba la camisa de botones quedando en camisa de tiras.

-Te escuche.

-Juvia lo sabe- dijo con una sonrisa inocente soltándose el cabello. Natsu miro esta acción y se sonrojo un poco.

-Lo siento por meterte en esta situación tan embarazosa, quizás esperaba adquirir más poder, pero solo he logrado…

-No se lamente Natsu-san- comento Juvia lanzándose a la cama –Juvia quería distraerse y entrenar, pero esto es mucho mejor- le sonríe con la más sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento. Natsu no se logra convencer.

-No me gusta esto de cambiar mi color de pelo y nombre

-A Juvia le gusta- comenta mirándole a los ojos –Ese color negro le queda bien. Quizás el nombre debimos pensarlo mejor, pero que podemos hacer.

-Tampoco el hecho de que tenemos que disimular de que somos esposos…

Juvia suelta una carcajada recordando aquel incidente.

 _-¿Quiénes son?- les pregunta un soldado en la entrada de la ciudad Era. Juvia se inquieta mientras Natsu siente impotencia._

 _-Somos de Fai…_

 _Juvia le tapa la boca al pelirrosa interrumpiéndole: -Somos de la ciudad de Crocus, somos turistas- Natsu no logra entender la situación, un pensamiento obstinado le llega a la mente._

 _-¿Eh?- comenta uno de los soldados-El cabello de este tipo se me hace más que conocido._

 _Juvia se estremece: -Que observador, realmente trabajamos como actores y queríamos interpretar a uno de los más grandes magos de todo Fiore. No sabíamos que estaba prohibido._

 _Natsu intenta hablar pero esta vez Juvia le da una palmada en la espalda lo cual le deja marca, el chico chilla de dolor._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?_

 _-Mi querido esposo es inquieto- finaliza la peliazul sin más ideas. Su cabeza gira dándole mareo. Finalmente, después de varias horas, los soldados los dejan pasar con la excusa de que la chica parecía inofensiva. Sin embargo, aquella palabra pronunciada por la maga de agua seria su condena, pues de ahora en adelante, tenían que guardar apariencias como casados, con un certificado falso._

-Natsu-san…usted lleva más trabajos en el teatro que juvia, así que debe tener más experiencia en este tipo de cosas.

-Sí y no, este tipo de trabajos no me gusta.

-A Juvia le emocionan- admite pensando en la idea de simular siendo alguien más, en especial cuando veía aquel chico sincera engañar a otras personas por su beneficio, bueno, eso ultimo si sonó algo mal.

-Juvia…- le llama el pelirrosa tratando de cambiar el tema. La peliazul le mira –Yo…sé que te debo una explicación sobre la razón de que estés aquí conmigo.

Juvia desvanece su sonrisa y centra su atención en el muchacho recordando lo de la noche en que se escaparon de la ciudad, si bien era cierto que cada noche le preguntaba la razón, no podía negar que su interés se iba perdiendo poco a poco siendo reemplazad por la emoción de la situación, pero ese momento era diferente, aquella pregunto retomo su interés principal al escucharlo del pelirrosa. Natsu se levanta y mira hacia la ventana.

-No tenía idea de lo que hacía así que perdóname.

-Juvia no juzga hasta no conocer la verdad- responde inmediatamente sentándose firmemente en la cama.

Natsu se inquieta y le da la espalda: -Antes de que Gray falleciera, me hizo hacer una promesa ante él que te cuidaría si algo le pasara, me pidió que te protegiera al igual que lo hacía con Lucy, no entendí las circunstancias hasta que…- su voz empieza a temblar sintiendo un miedo y odio profundo hacia sí mismo -…Quizás no lo recuerdes pero…yo…-sus ojos botan lagrimas provocando que la chica se sintiese mal –Yo…lo maté…- finaliza arrastrando esta última palabra.

Juvia se inquieta y queda sorprendida ante lo dicho, piensa de que es una broma ya que Natsu era muy bromista con las mujeres pero echa esta idea a la basura cuando nota que el chico aprieta sus puños y no le da su cara.

-¿A…a que se refiere Natsu…?- intenta terminar pero llega a su mente unos flashes de imágenes sobre su amado gritando hacia Natsu, también lograba identificar la voz de Lucy y Happy.

-Ya no soy solo Natsu Dragneel- responde mirándola con rabia en los ojos. La chica siente miedo e intenta alejarse poco a poco –Yo soy Etherias Natsu Dragneel, o mejor llamado como el dragón de END.

 **Hola, esto...perdónenme si hay alguna inconsistencia, soy una mujer con extremados impulsos de loquera. En fin, esta ultima parte muchos me dirán que me fumé o con que me drogué hahahahaha, la verdad tenía ganas de hacer que Natsu conservara su maldición e incluso tuviera forma etherias (en este caso dragón), mas adelante se viene lo bueno. También perdonen el drama ni el hijuemadre hahahahahaha al fin y acabo esta historia tendrá a mas no poder este tema.**

 **Gracias por los reviews, follows, etc... de verdad me sentí muy agradecida, espero seguir contando con su apoyo, y por favor, no duden en comentar opiniones con respecto a la trama, así quizás me logre controlar un poco.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Lejanías y dolor pt 2

_Capitulo 3: Lejanía y dolor parte 2_

Juvia le mira sorprendida ante el nombre real del pelirrosa recordando las palabras de su amado antes y durante de la batalla de Álvarez.

-Natsu-san…no, ¿usted era el objetivo de Gray-sama?- pregunta ocultando su mirada –Recuerdo que Gray-sama quería derrotar a END…pero, ¿por qué Natsu-san es…?- sus palabras se entrecortan tratando de descifrar las imágenes y recuerdos en su mente.

-Soy el hermano menor de Zeref, morí hace muchísimo tiempo y fui reencarnado como un Etherias con el objetivo de matar a mi hermano- su voz suena segura –Sin embargo, lo que Gray y yo no sabíamos era que, al igual que Acnologia, podía dragonificar… mi forma real es un dragón.

-¿Cómo…como fue que lo hizo?- pregunta curiosa y a la vez dolida.

-Fusioné las dos semillas de demonio y dragón en mi interior, pero al no haber entrenado, no supe controlarme. Pensé que con solo derrotar a Zeref volvería a mi forma humana, sin embargo, al estar convertido en un dragón, sentía impulsos que me cegaron totalmente.

-¡Por qué Juvia no recuerda!- exclama furiosa la chica sin creer totalmente a la palabra -¿Por qué Juvia…?- estalla a llorar.

-Quizás fue el impacto, al transformarme, me contaron que destruí gran parte del terreno e intente asesinar los que estaban a mis lados…

 _Un grito desgarrador perfora el ambiente provocando que la gente se sintiese insegura y perpleja de lo que veía, pues una masa negra se forma rugiendo fervorosamente estremeciendo la tierra. La rubia se estremece y queda estática en su lugar al ver la forma Etherias de su amado, mientras Gray se maldice al notar que su amigo tomo una decisión difícil._

 _-Tendré que hacerlo- susurra Gray tomando con delicadez la herida de su costado para poder sacar fuerzas –Tengo que sellarlo._

 _-¡Gray-sama!, eso es peligroso ya que…-_

 _Es interrumpida por una brisa fuerte que lanza a la rubia y la peliazul a chocar contra varios segmentos de roca y tierra, Juvia crea una masa de agua antes de aterrizar, sin embargo su cabeza se golpea una roca gigantesca que volaba junto a ellas, Lucy se percata y agarra a su compañera cayendo como soporte para su amiga._

 _-¡Juvia, Lucy!- exclama Gray preocupado al ver sus compañeras heridas. Se deja llevar de su impulso y va a ayudarlas._

 _-¡Juvia reacciona!- exclama Lucy dejándola a un lado para mirarla de frente, la rubia se percata que la caída le dejo un trauma fuerte en las piernas inmovilizándola._

 _La peliazul no responde, a cambio, una línea gruesa de sangre sale de su cabeza asustando a la rubia: -Lucy, salgan de aquí, llévate a Juvia- dice el mago de Hielo percatándose del peligro enorme que acarreaban estando junto a él._

 _Aquella masa negra toma forma de dragón, expone sus enormes alas negras en forma de desafío, sus ojos rojos brillaban mientras rugía hacia los cielos, llamando la atención del rey de los dragones, Acnologia._

 _-¡Esto calza perfecto!- exclama Zeref tomando un aura negro con su mirada perdida._

 _-Gray…- susurra Lucy tenebrosa –No…puedo mover mis piernas del todo._

 _-No puedo salir de aquí, debo ayudar a Natsu._

 _-No te preocupes, trataré de invocar a alguno de mis espi…_

 _De nuevo es interrumpida por otra oleada fuerte de brisa._

 _-¿Dónde están tus llaves?_

 _Lucy palmea su falda pero sus nervios aumentan cuando no siente la bolsita junto con las llaves en su cinturón._

 _-No, esto…se me tuvieron que caer cuando salimos volando…_

 _-¿Te refieres que está entre los escombros?- pregunta el pelinegro sintiendo que la situación se vuelve peor. Los pasos de la fiera estremecen de nuevo el suelo sacudiendo las piedras. Lucy recuerda algo y se quita uno de sus zapatos sacando de ella una llave dorada, un alivio le recorre el cuerpo._

 _-Es la llave de capri…- un rugido se vuelve a hacer presente desorientando a las personas a su alrededor –Pu…puerta de la cabra…- susurra sintiendo una molestia en su oídos -¡Puerta de la cabra, te a…!_

 _La tierra vuelve a temblar provocando que las piedras y escombros de edificios se derrumben sobre Lucy, la chica se alcanza a arrastrar pero sus piernas logran ser atrapadas por la alud, sintiendo algunos artefactos cortopunzantes entrándole sin compasión sacándole un grito de dolor, el impacto provoca que su llave se mueva a unos metros de su lugar. Gray se levanta y ve como el dragón nota su presencia. Una de sus garras se dirige a ellos pero lo esquiva con un escudo de hielo…_

-Por eso Lucy-chan…- sus lágrimas rebosan con fervor de sus ojos al recordar la mirada de tristeza y tortura de la rubia – ¿Na…tsu recuerda como termino todo?- oculta su mirada tras el pelo que se le vino al frente.

-No del todo- responde sinceramente –Solo recuerdo que cuando desperté…todo había terminado-

-Eso significa solo una cosa- Juvia levanta su cabeza mostrando una sonrisa falsa –Natsu-san no lo hizo…- solloza tratando de convencerse –Si Gray-sama quería que viviera como Natsu-san y creyó como su más fiel amigo, entonces Juvia también lo hará-

-Juvia…- susurra el chico sin creer lo que está escuchando.

-Sin embargo, Juvia no puede perdonarse por el hecho de que no ayudo a aquella causa así que…- Le mira fijamente seria –Juvia le ayudará a manejar su forma Etherias, entrenaré con sangre y adquiriré el conocimiento necesario, a cambio, por favor Natsu-san cumpla la promesa de Gray-sama y cuide de Juvia.

Natsu queda sorprendido por la promesa de la chica, respondiendo con solo un asentimiento de cabeza. Sus pensamientos se vuelven un lio interno sin esperarse la reacción de la chica, pues en vez de alejarse quería acercarse creyendo en él, cosa que muy pocos de su gremio creían. Esta acción le hizo recordar un poco a su padre el dragón Igneel.

-¿Por…qué…?

-No espere que Juvia reaccione de buena manera inmediatamente por favor, Juvia está muy dolida, siente un odio irrefutable hacia Natsu-san y hacia sí misma, sin embargo cumpliré mi promesa.

Natsu vuelve a asentir y se acuesta en la cama: -Mañana empezamos el entrenamiento.

La ciudad de Era paso el resto de la tarde con una nubosidad que pronosticaba lluvia, sin embargo, la maga de agua no quería volver a sus depresiones de hace poco, tenía claro que debía aceptar las cosas como son y empezar a cambiar su actitud sobre varios temas, pero el simple hecho de recordar, o mejor dicho, de escuchar los sucesos de la guerra con la versión del causante hacia que dentro de su corazón, un aura negra retomara en sus sentimientos, sentía el miedo de enamorarse, y ya no por el hecho de que provoca la lluvia y esconde los días soleados, sino porque al ser una maga de buen rango, corría peligro, y no solo ella, sino también el que la amara. Natsu no pudo aguantar el ambiente creado por ellos mismos, así que pidió una habitación aparte consumiéndose por el dolor y la soledad.

A la mañana siguiente, unos rayos del sol se filtran en la habitación despertando a los susodichos, recordando sus promesas se levantaron con un poco de desánimo propuestos a olvidar el pasado. Toman una ducha por aparte y se visten sin alguna refutación o cambio de plan, ya listos para salir del hotel, la gente se quedaba mirando con miedo al chico, quien tras tomar el baño su cabello había vuelto a ser rosado y desenmarañado, lo que provocaba que alguna gente lo recordara.

Los rumores de que un mago de Fairy Tail clase S estaba en la ciudad como si nada altero a los soldados que se maldecían por tener la guardia baja. Natsu noto las miradas hacia su contra y al momento que salió la peliazul, la tomó de la mano y saco sus alas negras de dragón.

-¡Natsu-san!- gritaba Juvia tras el impacto de ya no sentir el tacto de la tierra en sus zapatos. La liga de su cabello se soltó provocando que su cabello de color azul brillara en el cielo dándole una imagen celestial.

-Miren…- susurró uno de los citadinos, ese demonio acaba de robarse a un ángel.

La chica tras la inseguridad de estar sujeta de solo manos le clava las uñas y trata de no mover sus piernas. Sus gritos provocan cierta diversión en el chico quien al relajarse, su magia oscura se empezaba a desvanecer cayendo levemente.

-¡Natsu-san, estamos cayendo!- exclama la peliazul con miedo intentando subir sus piernas para no balancearlas.

El pelirrosa suelta una risotada mientras la chica observa temerosa como aquellas alas negras se desvanecen cayendo más rápido, sin pensarlo grita lastimándose su garganta, mueve sus ojos abajo y se topa con un lago a unos cuantos metros, recordando sus poderes trata de tranquilizarse y eleva una burbuja de agua soportando la caída. Antes del caer suavemente en la elevada colcha de agua, las alas negras se evaporan como humo como si nada hubiese pasado, esta acción hace que la chica se cuestione el cómo su poder surge.

Cuando sacan sus cabezas para tomar aire y bajar el agua a su lugar de procedencia, el chico se muestra risueño ante una preocupada Juvia. La peliazul crea una escalera artificial hacia la orilla del lago, empapados bajan escuchándose a kilómetros las risotadas del pelirrosa.

-No es chiste

-Tienes que admitir que fue demasiado chistoso tu reacción

-Yo estaba asustada

-Yo estaba nervioso, hasta que me hiciste reír- vuelve a reírse al recordar sus gritos.

-Natsu-san…- Juvia trata de plantar su pregunta sin sonar atrevida -¿Por qué…no, como sacó esas alas. ¿Eran las alas de END?

El chico oscurece su sonrisa al recordar su verdadero nombre, desvía su mirada hacia el cielo y nota que el sol está en su máximo resplandor.

-Deberíamos dejar nuestras ropas secarse.

-¿Eh?- pregunta la chica desconcertada, llegando a su imaginación un Natsu desnudo mostrando toda su gloria, un ligero color carmesí aparece en sus mejillas. El pelirrosa le ve sonriente.

-Dejamos nuestras cosas en Era…

Juvia frunce sus cejas sin entender la situación.

-¿No vamos a volver?

-¿Crees que nos van a dejar entrar después de enterarse que tú y yo somos de Fairy Tail?

-¡¿Eh?!- pregunta la chica de nuevo desconcertada -¡¿Cómo lo supieron?!

Natsu señala su cabellera.

-Hoy me bañé

* * *

 **Hola chicos, perdonen la demora. Gracias por su apoyo, me han servido de inspiración.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aunque a mi parecer esta un poco aburrido hahahahaha**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Comienzo

_Capitulo 4: Comienzo_

 **L** a ciudad de Era paso el resto de la tarde con una nubosidad que pronosticaba lluvia, sin embargo, la maga de agua no quería volver a sus depresiones de hace poco, tenía claro que debía aceptar las cosas como son y empezar a cambiar su actitud sobre varios temas, pero el simple hecho de recordar, o mejor dicho, de escuchar los sucesos de la guerra con la versión del causante hacia que dentro de su corazón, un aura negra retomara en sus sentimientos, sentía el miedo de enamorarse, y ya no por el hecho de que provoca la lluvia y esconde los días soleados, sino porque al ser una maga de buen rango, corría peligro, y no solo ella, sino también el que la amara. Natsu no pudo aguantar el ambiente creado por ellos mismos, así que pidió una habitación aparte consumiéndose por el dolor y la soledad.

A la mañana siguiente, unos rayos del sol se filtran en la habitación despertando a los susodichos, recordando sus promesas se levantaron con un poco de desánimo propuestos a olvidar el pasado. Toman una ducha por aparte y se visten sin alguna refutación o cambio de plan, ya listos para salir del hotel, la gente se quedaba mirando con miedo al chico, quien tras tomar el baño su cabello había vuelto a ser rosado y desenmarañado, lo que provocaba que alguna gente lo recordara.

Los rumores de que un mago de Fairy Tail clase S estaba en la ciudad como si nada altero a los soldados que se maldecían por tener la guardia baja. Natsu notó las miradas hacia su contra y al momento que salió la peliazul, la tomó de la mano y saco sus alas negras de dragón.

-¡Natsu-san!- gritaba Juvia tras el impacto de ya no sentir el tacto de la tierra en sus zapatos. La liga de su cabello se soltó provocando que su cabello de color azul brillara en el cielo dándole una imagen celestial.

-Miren…- susurró uno de los citadinos, ese demonio acaba de robarse a un ángel.

La chica tras la inseguridad de estar sujeta de solo manos le clava las uñas y trata de no mover sus piernas. Sus gritos provocan cierta diversión en el chico quien al relajarse, su magia oscura se empezaba a desvanecer cayendo levemente.

-¡Natsu-san, estamos cayendo!- exclama la peliazul con miedo intentando subir sus piernas para no balancearlas.

El pelirrosa suelta una risotada mientras la chica observa temerosa como aquellas alas negras se desvanecen cayendo más rápido, sin pensarlo grita lastimándose su garganta, mueve sus ojos abajo y se topa con un lago a unos cuantos metros, recordando sus poderes trata de tranquilizarse y eleva una burbuja de agua soportando la caída. Antes del caer suavemente en la elevada colcha de agua, las alas negras se evaporan como humo como si nada hubiese pasado, esta acción hace que la chica se cuestione el cómo su poder surge.

Cuando sacan sus cabezas para tomar aire y bajar el agua a su lugar de procedencia, el chico se muestra risueño ante una preocupada Juvia. La peliazul crea una escalera artificial hacia la orilla del lago, empapados bajan escuchándose a kilómetros las risotadas del pelirrosa.

-No es chiste

-Tienes que admitir que fue demasiado chistoso tu reacción

-Juvia estaba asustada

-Natsu estaba nervioso, hasta que me hiciste reír- vuelve a reírse al recordar sus gritos.

-Natsu-san…- Juvia trata de plantar su pregunta sin sonar atrevida -¿Por qué…no, como sacó esas alas. ¿Eran las alas de END?

El chico oscurece su sonrisa al recordar su verdadero nombre, desvía su mirada hacia el cielo y nota que el sol está en su máximo resplandor.

-Deberíamos dejar nuestras ropas secarse.

-¿Eh?- pregunta la chica desconcertada, llegando a su imaginación un Natsu desnudo mostrando toda su gloria, un ligero color carmesí aparece en sus mejillas. El pelirrosa le ve sonriente.

-Dejamos nuestras cosas en Era…

Juvia frunce sus cejas sin entender la situación.

-¿No vamos a volver?

-¿Crees que nos van a dejar entrar después de enterarse que tú y yo somos de Fairy Tail?

-¡¿Eh?!- pregunta la chica de nuevo desconcertada -¡¿Cómo lo supieron?!

Natsu señala su cabellera.

-Hoy me bañé

El gremio exaltaba a kilómetros la palabra auxilio en busca de algún salvador, pues desde que l gigantesca Titania Erza tomo control del gremio, no paraba de festejar con la excusa de que todos los días trae algo novedosos, mandando a traer Sake a los más novatos, y obligando a los de clase alta a animar la grandiosa fiesta. Pero tras estos acontecimientos, Laxus notaba la decadencia de la imagen del gremio y del dinero que escasamente entraba. Encontrado esto decide plantear una reunión para solucionar no solo esta problemática, sino también las que se avecinaba.

-Erza-san…- susurra el rubio con seguridad hacia la mujer que le miraba con poco entusiasmo –Disculpe la interrupción, pero como maestra debe ayudar a solucionar esto.

Erza se queda mirando aquellos papales que fueron lanzados a la mesa con brusquedad: -Ustedes pueden hacerlo sin mí…

-Entienda que debemos hablar para tomar riendas en la situación.

La pelirroja hace una mueca de desagrado volteando el rostro: -Sencillo, aumenten el trabajo sin ningún filtro, los novatos irán primero.

Laxus trata de contenerse creando puños en sus manos: -Usted es nuestra maestra, tome su rol como tal y ayude a este gremio a emerger de las cenizas.

-¡¿Qué no me escuchaste imbécil?!- exclama con cierto sonrojo, las copas de tragos empezaban a tomar el control -¡No me importa!

El rubio sube su mirada y Mirajane se sitúa a su lado para ayudarlo a controlarse. En esta situación, lo que menos necesitaban es que la construcción se dañara por peleas.

-Aplazaremos esta reunión para mañana a primera hora, cuando este sobria y sepa contar con los dedos.

Lucy, quien no se encontraba tan lejos en el momento de la discusión decide formar parte de la reunión, y aunque no se sentía segura de sus habilidades con la toma de decisiones, decide lanzarse con tal de mantener aquel vínculo de amistad y familia que tanto anhelaba y que encontró estando en el gremio de Fairy Tail. De cierta forma, no iba permitir que su 'familia' fuese separada de nuevo por cosas que tienen solución.

-Esto es increíble…- susurra una juvia molesta abrigándose así misma tratando de conseguir calor

-Oye, deberías parar, estos truenos y nubes negras ya me tienen con los pelos de punta

-¡Si no hubiésemos escapado de esa forma tendríamos nuestras cosas!

-Oh vaya- susurra Natsu con cierta diversión ante su enojo –Tienes razón, si tan solo hubiera saludado amablemente, nadie dudaría de mí, bajaría mis maletas y le hubiera dicho a los guardias que venía entrenar. Diablos, soy un idiota.

-¿Acaso está siendo sarcástico?- una mirada inquisitoria sale por parte de la peliazul quien sentía que iba a entrar a una crisis nerviosa -¡Juvia solo quería que todo saliera perfecto!

-Vaya, gran novedad- vuelve a comentar el pelirrosa con cierto tono de ironía – ¿No sabias mi pequeña maga de agua, que conmigo todo sale al revés?

-Es que soy idiota…- susurra la mujer para sí misma ignorando aquel hombre que trataba de subirle los ánimos con frases que lo único que le sacaban era el quicio. Juvia sin pensarlo, torna imágenes y pensamientos tristes dentro de su mente, provocando un aire melancólico atrayendo la lluvia, las gotas de agua caen pesado sobre el muchacho.

-Oye… no es necesario que llores, si quieres vuelo hacia el pueblo y rescato nuestras cosas…

La muchacha sigue abrazándose a si misma cerrándose poco a poco en una burbuja de agua

-Juvia…oye no hagas eso, de verdad, siento un pequeño repudio hacia la tristeza, enserio, las cosas negativas me descontrolan.

La chica escucha aquella afirmación y voltea su rostro desapareciendo poco a poco el agua a su alrededor.

-¿En serio?- desenreda sus brazos mientras dispersa sus pensamientos, el chico respira profundamente al ver que la peliazul le presta atención –Juvia debería mejorar su actitud.

-Ya, solo relajémonos y busquemos un refugio, estoy algo tenso.

-¡Claro!- sus ojos azules brillan mientras mira a sus alrededores –También debemos buscar comida y ropa, Juvia se siente sucia.

Los dos asienten mientras los rayos del sol se filtran entre las nubes. No muy lejos de ellos unas ramas se sacuden con fervor asustando a la chica.

-No te preocupes- le comenta el pelirrosa sacudiendo su pelo -debe ser algún animal que busca refugio.

La chica suspira y asiente, el crujido de las ramas se hace mas cercano y Juvia prepara unas lanzas de agua. Finalmente aquellos objetos se rompen y se hace presente la figura de una chica, su cuerpo era un poco mas ancho que el de peliazul, sus abundantes pechos le amortiguan la caida reluciendo su trasero acompañado de mechones largos blancos.

-Lo siento- susurra con delicada voz mostrando una enorme sonrisa -Caminaba en busca de madera triple capa, son buenas para crear hojas- se levanta sacudiendo su pequeño vestido de hojas.

Natsu oscurece su mirada ante la presencia de la chica, ciertas dudas y mal presentimiento le invadían los nervios, Juvia desaparece sus artefactos de agua con el miedo que fuera una citadina y la llevase ante las autoridades.

-Mi nombre es Maddame, encantada de conocerlos- extiende su mano con cierta gracia.

Los dos quedan pasmados al notar una magia desconocida circularle en las venas.

-Eres maga ¿cierto?- pregunta la peliazul

La chica cierra sus ojos y muestra una sonrisa sin retirar su mano: -Si, practico magia desde que tengo memoria.

-Vaya- habla el pelirrosa relajando sus facciones.

-Últimamente no hay personas que se adentren a este bosque, ¿que les trae por aquí?

Juvia mira a sus alrededores para cerciorarse que no sea una trampa: -Nos escondíamos de las autoridades de Era, últimamente los magos de alta clase están prohibidos.

Maddame se sorprende de tal afirmación: -Vaya, no sabíamos eso.

-No, ¿sabíamos?- pregunta Natsu con la duda de si habían más.

-Si, mi pupilo y yo no estábamos enterado de eso.

-¿Tienes un pupilo?- pregunta la peliazul con cierta curiosidad.

-Hmp, deberían venir conmigo, les puedo enseñar todo lo que sé.******* 

Lo siento chicos por la demora, me han sucedido cosas personales que se me salieron de las manos.

Espero que les guste este capitulo, nos estamos leyendo.


	5. Capitulo 5: La amenaza

Capitulo 5: La amenaza.

Aunque aquella mujer no le daba la suficiente confianza al pelirrosa y cierta incertidumbre sobre la forma tan amable en que los trataba le hacía desertar la idea de ir con ella, sin embargo su compañera pensaba todo lo contrario, pues su idea era de empezar a formar un ambiente más confiable, sin crear ideas precipitadas. Los dos le quedan mirando con cierta duda, Maddame lo detecta y suelta una inmensa carcajada.

-Oh Deus, lo siento, mi idea era darles alguna cálida invitación. No los volveré a molestar- agacha su cabeza en modo de respeto –Seguiré en mi búsqueda.

Sin más preámbulos les da la espalda sumergiéndose entre las ramas. Juvia le llama por su nombre deteniéndola en su paso. Aunque su mente tenía la incertidumbre de si su compañero estaría de acuerdo, debía admitir que necesitaban un refugio, y si es cierto que la chica practicaba magia, quizás le podría ayudar en su objetivo.

-¿Me llamabas Juvia-chan?

La peliazul siente un escalofrío entrarle por la espalda mientras Natsu opta una actitud seria, preguntándose los dos el como aquella desconocida chica logro acertar en el nombre de Juvia.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- pregunta el pelirrosa con un tono autoritario sacando una llamarada en su mano –Exijo respuesta.

La peliblanca no se inmuta al ver aquel poder emerger del cuerpo del muchacho, delicadamente retrocede sus pasos y le responde con un tono relajado.

-Soy una portadora de magia antigua, aun no la he clasificado pero, por alguna extraña razón, puedo leer sus almas.

La llamarada del chico se torna oscura, Juvia observa aquello y posa su mano sobre la de él transmitiéndole tranquilidad, el chico se calma y le mira a los ojos provocando un ambiente algo íntimo.

Maddame se sonroja ante el contacto visual de los forasteros y gira su vista a otro lado, mueve sus manos en busca de atención.

-Yo creo que será mejor que me vaya…- susurra la peliblanca intentando retomar su camino.

-No…- le detiene Natsu aun sin retirar la mano de su compañera de la suya –Creo que…iremos contigo…- mira a la peliazul a los ojos para notar alguna inconformidad.

-¡Excelente!- exclama de la emoción la muchacha mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin embargo vuelve a guardar su emoción al ver la reacción de sus nuevos compañeros –Lo…lo siento, no hemos tenido invitados en mi casa.

Los dos asienten y emprenden un camino algo tedioso hacia la profundidad del bosque. Entre el camino se detienen por algunas cortezas de árboles que le servían de utilidad para sus labores, y aunque estaba soleada la tarde, el chico sentía melancolía, aquella que solo la peliazul lograba transmitir en sus gotas de agua, sin embargo, para no preocupar a sus compañeras, decide caminar atrás con la excusa de que no debía meterse en conversación de mujeres. Juvia no ve problema en eso y mantiene una conversación amigable con la otra chica, descubriendo que Maddame era huérfana y, según sus anécdotas, ha leído muchos libros y vivido muchas experiencias.

Finalmente se detienen en medio de un terreno espacioso rodeado de frondosos árboles, Maddame mueve sus brazos despejando la magia que cubría aquella choza de madera. Los invitados se asombran ante la acción y se disponen a acercarse para cerciorarse que no sea una ilusión.

-¡Increíble Maddame-san!- exclama Juvia tocando la superficie de madera. Natsu pasea por alrededor impresionado por la magia que posee la chica, de alguna forma le hacía recordar el Fairy Sphere, llegando a pensar que posee el mismo poder que su anterior maestra Mavis.

-Esto no es nada comprado contra el poder de mi pupilo- comenta emocionada la peliblanca –¡Anko-kun! – Exclama golpeando la puerta –¡Tengo invitados!

Natsu regresa al lado de la peliazul en modo de protección, recordándole en cierta parte a su amada Lucy. La peliazul sonríe ante la emoción y devoción de la muchacha ignorando a su compañero. Unos pasos retumban entre la madera con cierta voz respondiéndole a la peliblanca. Finalmente se abre la puerta y un joven de contextura algo gruesa y de pelo blanco también los saluda con frialdad.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a nuestra humilde estadía- agacha la cabeza en modo cordial –Espero que Maddame-sempai no les haya interrumpido en su velada- les mira como si fuesen una pareja. Juvia le ignora asombrada del paisaje y la belleza de aquella chozita, mientras Natsu se siente algo nervioso ante lo dicho por Anko.

-Anko-kun, no tienes que hablar de más

-Ya hemos hablado Maddame-sama, cuando hay una pareja en el bosque es porque necesitan intimidad

-¿Ah?- pregunta Juvia desconcertada por la afirmación de Anko, cierta palidez se forma en su blanco rostro.

-Anko-kun…pero me dijiste que esa era la ocasión cuando notaba un aura 'caliente'- comenta con cierto reproche recalcando las comillas con sus dedos.

-No, oye…- trata de interrumpir Natsu sintiendo la incomodidad de su compañera, sin embargo los otros dos se empeñan en ignorarlos.

-Maddame-sempai… no siempre en todas las ocasiones notamos esa aura.

La mujer peliblanca se tapa la boca y mira asus invitados con cierto asombro.

-Lo siento- susurra rebotando la mirada entre Natsu y Juvia.

-Maddame-san, creo que han entendido mal nuestra situación…- habla Juvia intentando reparar aquel malentendido. La mencionada no espera e inclina su cabeza dejando que Juvia sintiese más vergüenza.

-No hay de que disculparse señorita. Hay cosas que hasta el más ciego puede ver. Una pareja candente no anda merodeando en el bosque así porque sí.

-Yo pensé que eran forajidos…- susurra Maddame con cierto tono de vergüenza.

-Bien, suficiente- comenta Natsu al borde de la inconformidad –Juvia y yo no somos pareja- al mencionar el nombre de su compañera, Anko levanta su rostro y se queda con la mirada fija en la susodicha –Estábamos en el bosque alejándonos de la ciudad porque somos magos de Fairy Tail, así que…

-¿Juvia Lockser?- pregunta Anko interrumpiendo a Natsu en su explicación, ocasionando cierta irritación en el pelirrosa.

Juvia desvanece su sonrisa al ver como el muchacho se le acercaba poco a poco. Ya ha ciertos pasos que parecían congelarse en el transcurso del tiempo, Anko se deja caer sobre sus rodillas y posa su frente el suelo mientras se escuchaban ciertos sollozos.

-¿Anko-kun?- pregunta Maddame sin alguna reacción tras lo ocurrido.

-Juvia…- susurra Natsu hacia su compañera para que le demuestre si lo conoce, o si al menos sabe lo que le sucede.

-Perdóname, no debí apoyarte para que estuvieras con Bora, de saber que era un maldito canalla…- suelta su ira arrancando de forma brusca el pasto en sus palmas.

Juvia frunce el ceño sin entender a que se refería, hasta que ciertos recuerdos le invaden la mente, sus ojos se llenan de agua salada mientras su corazón late rápido.

-Perdóname…

-Kurosaki-kun…- susurra juvia recordándolo por su apellido que poseía en el orfanato.

 _-¿Kuro…saki?_

 _-Sí, mi nombre es Ryuu Kurosaki, veo que no haces muchos amigos- susurra el chico de pelo negro mirando a sus alrededores, la chica de pelo azul se retrae con el miedo de que la humille –No te precipites, me preguntaba el por qué no tenías amigos si eres una maga de agua._

 _-¿Maga de…agua?_

 _-Hm- asiente el muchachito sentándose a su lado –Lo sé por tu color de pelo, y además, no cualquiera provoca una lluvia así porque si- Juvia se queda asombrada al verlo sentado al lado suyo._

 _-Kurosaki-kun… ¿Conoce la magia de agua?_

 _-Aunque no lo creas, sé más de lo que parece…_

El chico no se espera y levanta su mirada sorprendido de que lo reconociera. –Kurosaki-kun…- vuelve a susurrar aquel nombre mientras le sale lágrimas de tristeza y nostalgia.

 _-Kurosaki-kun… Juvia no cree que sea seguro- comenta la peliazul sintiendo incertidumbre sobre el trabajo que le solicitaron –Juvia ha oído que últimamente están robando magos para mala caña._

 _-No te preocupes por mí. Es una misión de bajo rango, y recuerda que después de los diez años, ya estas apto para trabajar en el orfanato- comenta Ryuu colocándose su mochila –Juvia, si nadie me desea adoptar, lo mejor que puedo hacer es trabajar y demostrarle al mundo que no soy holgazán-_

 _-¿Ryuu-kun cree que debería salir con Salamander?_

 _-Es un buen partido- comenta amarrándose las botas –Lo conocí en el mercado de Fiore, parece ser que esta ganado mucha admiración. Además, quizás conozca a alguien que te pueda adoptar._

 _-Pero Juvia ya tiene trece años, ¿es eso posible?_

 _-Bora maneja muchas personas, y reconozco que sabe también de gremios, estoy seguro que te será de mucha ayuda- cierto sentimiento de protección le invade –Más de lo que yo podría hacer…- susurra esto último cerciorándose que no lo escuche._

–¡Kurosaki-kun, no me vuelvas a abandonar!- exclama lanzándose hacia el peliblanco abrazándolo. El chico no responde al principio, pero después sus manos se dirigen a corresponder aquella bella acción. Natsu se queda observando sin entender la situación.

 _¿Qué no estaba enamorada de Gray?_

-De verdad lo siento Juvia- comenta Anko ocultando su rostro tras el hombro de la chica.

-¿Anko-kun?, ¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunta Maddame observando la escena con asombro mientras el pelirrosa tenía una actitud más despistada.

-Lo sentimos mucho Maddame-sempai- comenta el chico terminando el abrazo y levantándose en el suelo –Juvia y yo nos conocimos hace años, específicamente en el orfanato, somos como hermanos- esta explicación logra que Natsu ahora quede asombrado.

-¡Increíble!- exclama Natsu acercándose hacia la peliazul dándole golpecitos en la espalda -¿Cómo logran reconocerse tras años?, bien que lo tenías guardadito ¿no Juvia?

-Juvia creía que Kurosaki-kun había fallecido- comenta la chica sin ninguna pizca de gracias provocando que Natsu sintiese incomodidad con sus palabras.

-Además, no es difícil olvidar a una chica de pelo azul y la única con magia pura de Agua…

-¿Magia pura?- pregunta Maddame con cierto asombro interrumpiendo al muchacho –Quieres decir que ¿Juvia posee una de las magias creadoras?- se acerca más a la chica.

-Se me olvidaba decirte, pero sí, Juvia es la poseedora de una de las magias más antiguas y veneradas de este mundo- comenta Anko con cierta pizca de emoción y alegría.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso Maddame-san?- pregunta Juvia con cierto temor de que los vaya a delatar.

-¡No!- exclama la mujer con más emoción de la que siente su pupilo –Es decir, es una magia poco vista, casi inexistente. Oh Dios mío, siento la inspiración fluir en mis venas…

-Maddame…

-Lo siento, am… Anko-kun, trae mis utensilios… Juvia-chan ¿me podrías describir toda tu magia para mi libro?, podrías trabajar para mí como una musa.

-¿Eh?

-¿A qué viene todo eso?- pregunta Natsu sin entender la situación –Escuchen, no sabemos quiénes son, bueno Juvia conoce al chico de pelo blanco, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos más cosas que hacer, y además, pertenecemos a un gremio- Natsu expone su marca y Juvia le sigue el paso mostrando su pierna izquierda.

-Juvia tiene un promesa que cumplir- comenta decidida la chica rechazando la propuesta de Maddame.

-Además, esa niña no me trae confianza- susurra el pelirrosa hacia Juvia, con tal desgracia que Maddame le escucha.

-¿Qué dijiste insolente?- pregunta la mujer peliblanca sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-No entiendo por qué este chico tiene que tratarla como su maestra, si solo es una niña…

Anko sacude sus brazos por detrás de Maddame para advertirle a Natsu que no siguiese.

-Niña… ¿eh?

-Debes tener como diecisiete años…- comenta el pelirrosa dudando de su edad –En fin, no me importa, así tuvieses treinta yo soy mayor que todos ustedes.

-Claro…- vuelve a comentar Maddame con cierto tono amenazador –Niño, tengo trescientos diez años, mi cuerpo se ha conservado de esta manera debido a que conozco magias antiguas embellecedoras.

Natsu suelta una sonrisa: -Tengo más de cuatrocientos años… te gané vieja.

Juvia se lleva las manos a la boca por tal grosería de parte de su compañero mientras Anko se golpea la frente ante la inmadurez de su maestra.

Maddame se asombra lo cual sorprende a Natsu ya que no se esperaba esa reacción: -De casualidad eres un… ¿Dragón Slayer?

-¿Te interesa?- cuestiona el pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos sintiéndose poderoso.

-Natsu-san…- le reprime Juvia aquella actitud desagradable.

Maddame se coloca nerviosa: -Tengo dos magos poderosos en mi casa, eso es una emoción demasiada para digerir- comenta para así misma -¿Hay más Dragones Slayers?- se le resaltan el brillo en los ojos debido a su inmensa curiosidad. Natsu no responde y a cambio enarca su ceja.

-Sé lo que piensas Natsu-san- comenta Anko defendiendo a su maestra –Lo que pasa es que Maddame es una escritora e investigadora. Ha encontrado cientos de magia antiguas y los ha compartido con el mundo, el hecho de que frente a nosotros estén dos poseedores de grandes magias antiguas, es para nosotros una gran oportunidad de conocimiento.

Natsu abre la boca para hablar, pero su compañera la interrumpe: -Juvia se siente alagada por el interés, pero Natsu-san y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar…- la chica se detiene bruscamente al sentir que le llega una idea –Maddame-san…usted sabe de todo sobre nuestra magia ¿cierto?- la mujer de pelo asiente sin entender la situación.

-La verdad, solo lo básico, ha sido muy difícil encontrar magos puros de agua y Dragones Slayers.

-¿Usted sabe cómo entrenarnos?, o alguien que lo pueda hacer…

Natsu cruza sus brazos como si no le importase, pues el hecho de entrenar a un Dragón Slayer era complicado por el tipo de poder que manejan, si eso era con un portador, no quería imaginarse con una Etherias. Su mente sentía la realidad de su asunto, realidad que Juvia creía poder afrontar.

-La verdad, no conocemos a alguien que sepa eso…- comenta Maddame mirando a su pupilo -Pero tengo libros de personas de hace siglos sobre las magias antiguas, las estuve guardando por curiosidad pero jamás los he leído, no creo que hablen específicamente la de ustedes pero…quizás, les pueda ayudar.

Juvia observa a su compañero con cierta pizca de esperanza, pero los ojos del pelirrosa muestran desmotivación. Natsu se queda callado para no causarle negativismo, devolviéndole una mirada apagada a la chica, sin embargo, un cosquilleo inconsciente le envuelve el corazón recordándole aquella chispa de su amada Lucy. La comisura de sus labios se eleva un poco dándole una interpretación equivocada a la peliazul.

-Maddame-sama…- comenta la peliazul agachando su cabeza sorprendiendo a su compañero pelirrosa –Por favor ayúdenos y cuide de nosotros.

* * *

Lucy caminaba de un lado a otro por los extensos pasillos del gremio con la incertidumbre de hablar con su maestra, pues aun que tenía el valor suficiente como para proponer una idea no tan descabellada para el funcionamiento del gremio, no podía negar que si llegasen a aceptar el proyecto, muchos magos se irían al no encontrar respaldo suficiente.

La chica de pelomono se muerde las uñas con el temor de destruir algo sagrado para ella. Happy mueve sus patitas de un lado a otro mirando sin expresión alguna a su compañera, el pequeño gato sentía innecesaria su presencia, cuestionándose de nuevo si había sido buena idea quedarse; recordando aquella época en la que viajaba con su dueño por los frondosos bosques y tenían aventuras. Sin embargo, al notar su posición actual, le desalienta un poco llegando a pensar que Juvia seria su próxima 'Rival d amistad'

-Lu-chan, si seguirás caminando de esa forma dañaras el suelo- comenta Levy sacando de su ensueño a aquella chica. Lucy se detiene y le mira a los ojos con cierta desesperación.

-Lo siento Levy-chan, quiero ayudar en la reunión de mañana, quiero hablar con Erza pero…- se detiene recordando su incertidumbre.

-¿Pero…?- le alienta Levy acercándose hacia su compañera, al notar que no le sigue la corriente con su pensamiento sumergido en sus ideas, la pequeña mujer le soba la espalda tratando de tranquilizarla –Lucy-chan es muy inteligente, estoy seguro de que si expresas tu idea la van a tener en cuenta para la mejora del gremio.

Lucy se tranquiliza y le mira directo a los ojos notando cierto brillo de más en ellos: -Te veo más alegre de lo normal Levy-chan

La mencionada expande su sonrisa con cierto sonrojo, expresión que sorprende un poco a Lucy.

-De hecho quería hablar de algo personal contigo.

* * *

Mientras se irradiaban los rayos blancos de la Luna, los tres chicos buscaban insistentes entre los libros antiguos de magia, alguno que hablara sobre sus poderes. Sin embargo, los ojos de la chica no daban más esfuerzo debido al cansancio del día.

-Juvia-chan, ve y descansa, Maddame-sempai tiene una habitación para ustedes- Comenta preocupado Anko guardando unas hojas que hablaban sobre el nacimiento de la magia –Natsu y yo podemos seguir revisando y si no encontramos resultado alguno, mañana te tocaría buscar.

Juvia niega mientras se golpea suavemente la frente con la palma de su mano: -Juvia se siente bien. Además, no pienso dejar toda la carga en Natsu-san.

El chico pelirrosa voltea mirándola serio mientras agarra un libro y o abre por la mitad: -No te preocupes por mí, por alguna extraña razón tengo energía de sobra- vuelve a cerrar aquel libro sin leer alguna palabra –Además, esto es divertido- crea una sonrisa falsa hacia la chica, lo cual se lo cree.

-¿Seguro…?- divaga Juvia sin energía. Finalmente, tras ver a sus amigos sin preocupaciones, se convence de que un momento de relajo no le hará daño. Asiente y se levanta de su butaca de madera –Juvia descansará y mañana a primera hora seguirá con su labor.

La chica abandona aquel lugar envuelto en polvo y ácaros confiando en que Natsu encontrara algo sobre su búsqueda, su mente se despeja paso a paso, haciendo eco en la pequeña habitación donde estaban sus dos compañeros. El ambiente se siente tenso y desinteresado tras el abandono de la peliazul, Anko nota que el pelirrosa abre y cierra libros sin esperar al menos un segundo , acion que lo desespera un poco.

-Natsu-kun… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- cuestiona el peliblanco leyendo rápidamente las kanjis.

-Hmp- responde el pelirrosa desechando otro libro a su reguero.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Juvia-chan?

El maltrato hacia los libros se detiene.

-Compañeros de gremio.

Tras ciertos segundos de paz, se vuelve a escuchar el cierre abrupto de las pastas deterioradas.

-¿Tienes algún interés en ella?

-No- responde rápidamente el pelirrosa desechando más rápido los libros.

-Si no lo tienes, ¿Por qué le ayudas?- comenta Anko molestando al chico de su dirección contraria -¿Qué los une a hacer esto?- vuelve a cuestionar girando su vista.

Natsu lo ignora sintiendo desesperación. Un aura negra invade la pequeña choza, el pelirrosa se trata de tranquilizar pero siente que el peliblanco no le colabora.

-Si no tienes interés en Juvia-chan, no deberías estar aquí. De hecho, ahora que lo recuerdo, ella habló algo sobre una promesa, dímela…

El pelirrosa pasa las páginas deterioradas rápidamente provocando que sus manos emanaran fuego y las quemara.

-Escúchame niño bonito- le amenaza girándose hacia el chico -¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en Juvia?, ¿te crees alguien con mayor poder que nosotros para mandarnos?

-No lo hago- responde tranquilamente levantándose del suelo –Me preocupa el futuro de mi hermana, la dañé en el pasado, le aconsejé estar con un hombre quien no la amaba, si puedo ayudarla ahora y para siempre, me sentiría en paz. Y déjame decirte que no eres alguien de confianza, acabo de detectar tu poder, no eres un Dragón Slayer.

Natsu aprieta su mandíbula y saca bolas de fuego de sus manos.

-No te servirá- comenta Anko con una expresión tranquila en su rostro –Soy mago de Agua, no a tal poder de Juvia, pero manejo lo básico.

El pelirrosa suelta una sonrisa mezquina: -A ti es a quien no le servirá, no sabes el poder que tengo.

El chico avanza dando pasos firmes incendiando algunas hojas libres con la mirada fija en el peliblanco quien ni se inmutaba por su presencia. Parecía que iba a estallar otra guerra en medio de una habitación mohosa, pero son interrumpidos por una pared de agua que se levanta en medio de ellos.

-¡Natsu-san!- exclama Juvia revelando su posición en la entrada de la habitación con las manos en el piso.

-Juvia…- susurra Natsu guardando sus flamas. La muchacha no se demora en formar una pequeña lluvia para apagar las llamaradas en los libros.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- pregunta Anko sintiendo las pequeñas y delicadas gotas entrar a su cuerpo.

-Juvia quería cerciorarse de que Natsu-san no formara problemas ya que tiende a ser travieso- comenta levantándose del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo de las rodillas –No me equivoqué.

-Es algo impaciente tu compañero- Anko cierra sus ojos sacando paciencia.

-¡Oye pequeño idiota!

-¡Natsu-san!- reprime la muchacha dándole un puño de agua en la cara al chico –Tiene que aprender a manejar su vocabulario en casas ajenas.

-Sigo sin entender- comenta Anko mirando la acción de su amiga refiriéndose a las preguntas que le había hecho a Natsu.

La peliazul detecta aquello y se moviliza al lado del pelirrosa.

-Juvia le dirá todo…

* * *

 **Buenas noches chicos. Perdonen la demora pero estoy en el mes de proyectos y parciales, espero que me entiendan.**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo, espero que les guste el capítulo y nos estamos leyendo.**

 **(Es la tercera vez que corrijo esto)**


	6. Capitulo 6: Memorias y promesas

**Capitulo 6: Memorias y promesas**

El sol perfora la espesa neblina, incitando a los pájaros a cantar ante su deslumbrante llegada, de las hojas caen el rocío transparente a la ventana de su creadora, quien tenía su mirada fija en el cambio de color del cielo, sintiendo el ardor en sus pupilas, señal del deber parpadear para hidratar, debajo de sus ojos azules unas bolsas negras salen a la luz, pero sin opacar su cara angelical. Sus manos sostienen sin fuerzas sus piernas níveas dobladas hacia su pecho, sus cabellos azules enmarañados en una ligera liga a punto de estallar le dan un aspecto deplorable y señal de su constante tristeza. Unos pasos silenciosos se acercan a ella con la intención de alentarla, pues sabía que hablar de su pasado y de su vida a alguien importante le dolía, aunque hubiera tratado de no demostrarlo para mostrar firmeza.

\- Juvia…- divaga Natsu apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mirándola en ese estado, al principio la chica no atiende hasta que un ave la regresa a la realidad.

Se levanta perezosamente tratando de arreglarse su cabello y mostrando una sonrisa lasciva.

\- Natsu-s…-

\- No es necesario que hagas eso- comenta el chico caminando hacia la cama –Sé muy bien cómo te sientes, no forjes una sonrisa, me hace sentir algo culpable.

\- Juvia lo siente- agacha su mirada cuando el chico se sienta a su lado.

\- Bueno, al menos ya saben tu situación, no creo que te vayan a molestar por ello…

\- Pero tendrán lastima, Juvia quería cambiar y dejar otra impresión.

\- Juvia…- vuelve el chico mirándola con lastima, sin pensarlo con su mano agarra la mandíbula de la peliazul para que alce su mirada y lo vea fijamente, impresionando un poco a Juvia. –La impresión no es la primera que muestras, con el tiempo y confianza mostraras aquella chica dulce y amorosa que eres- una sonrisa sincera aparece en sus labios desconcertando a la chica totalmente, un ligero sonrojo aparece en sus cachetes dejando ver a Natsu aquel rostro angelical que había visto desde la primera vez, sus ojos negros se quedan hipnotizados en el profundo brillo de sus azulados ojos.

Una alerta suena en la mente de la chica provocando que el toque con su mano se sintiese como fuego, el chico detecta aquel movimiento y parpadea varias veces seguidas tratando de asimilar lo que paso.

\- Am…- divaga buscando algún tema de conversación –Yo…te espero afuera para entrenar o… algo- el entrecejo del chico se frunce ante las estúpidas ideas y lo confusa que se estaba volviendo su mente.

\- Natsu.

Aquello alerta al muchacho inmutándolo mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama. ¿Acaso Juvia no había utilizado los honoríficos?

\- ¿Si?

La chica lo sujeta del borde de la camisa negra.

\- Quiero dormir, no he podido hacerlo durante toda la noche.

Su tono de voz y la forma de hablar habían cambiado totalmente.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

La chica abre sus ojos como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que acaba de decir sonrojándola más.

\- Yo…Juvia quería que Natsu-san la acompañara hasta que quedara dormida.

El pelirrosa decide tomar aquella petición de forma amistosa aceptando inmediatamente, así cuando Juvia se despertara, tuviera la mente despejada y así convencerla para partir hacia algún otro pueblo. Para sorpresa de Juvia, su mente empezaba a recordar todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, y por alguna razón, sentía que su corazón volvía a ser feliz. Natsu se arrecuesta a la pared pegada a la venta y extiende sus piernas para que la chica reposara su cabeza en ellas.

\- Adelante- afirma cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho mirando a la chica con cierto brillo de diversión.

\- ¿Natsu-san no se sentirá incomodo? – su mente se convertía poco a poco en un nido de serpientes con muchos pro y contras con su acción.

\- Te acompañaré apenas tenga sueño profundo, después hablaré con el vejestorio de esta casa para avisarle que estarás indispuesta- finaliza mostrando una sonrisa, Juvia no logra detener el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Bien, aquí voy- comenta más para sí misma. Poco a poco descansa su cabeza en las piernas del chico, acomoda su cuerpo por debajo de las cobijas de lana mientras su rostro queda en dirección a la mirada del pelirrosa.

\- No entiendo porque tanta pena, con Lucy esto era muy seguido.

La peliazul frunce el entrecejo y voltea la mirada a otro lado disimulando su sonrojo.

\- Juvia no es como Lucy-chan, además, además, con Gray-sama no hubo este tipo de cercanía, esto es algo nuevo para Juvia.

\- Hmp, me imagino que estaría diciendo Hielitos si estaría en mi posición: Oh Juvia, levántate, ¿Qué te pasa?, me iré a dormir a mi habitación – suelta una carcajada contagiando a su compañera.

\- Juvia cree que fue una molestaría para Gray-sama, pero algo dentro de ella decía que Gray-sama la amaba- vuelve su vista hacia el techo sumergiendo sus pensamientos a los latidos de su corazón y a aquellos bellos recuerdos.

\- Eres una mujer muy apasionada con lo que haces, y eso muchas personas no lo entienden- comenta Natsu intentando evitar el tema de Gray para no volver a la melancolía.

Juvia gira su rostro y le mira fijamente de nuevo:

\- ¿Natsu-san lo entiende?

El pelirrosa suelta una risilla.

\- No te niego que también me apasiono por lo que me gusta o hago, por algo estoy aquí, siempre me ha gustado tratar de conocer las explicaciones hacia lo que soy, además de salir- una carcajada inunda el lugar –Siempre me gustan los ambientes de alegría y recocha, da mucha energía, y aunque no me apasiona el amor, me apasiona la alegría y la unión, por eso te entiendo.

Ante los ojos de la chica le parecía que un aura blanca rodeaba al chico.

\- ¿Quiere decir que le apasiona causar el caos en el gremio?

Otra carcajada del chico inunda el lugar

\- Si lo dices así suena más raro, pero algo así, cuando destruimos el gremio por disputas, siempre lo remendamos juntos, y pagamos todo juntos.

Los ojos de la chica empezaban a pesar tras el cansancio que empezaba a emerger en su cuerpo, sin temor alguno ladea su cabeza mientras posa su mano izquierda en la pierna del chico. La respiración fue acortándose poco a poco y los rayos del sol se empezaban a filtrar en la ventana con más fuerza así que Natsu mueve las cortinas hasta donde puede mientras observa desde la sobra, aquella sonrisa minúscula que se había formado en el rostro de su compañera, esta acción le provocaba cierta satisfacción, pues estaba cumpliendo fielmente a su palabra con su amigo.

\- _¿Así que todo termino?, ¿Qué dices hielitos?_

 _Gray observa fijamente el cielo que se empezaba a oscurecer._

\- _No me gusta cantar victoria antes de todo._

\- _Tu todo presuntuoso_ - _se queja el pelirrosa ocasionando una expresión de disgusto en el pelinegro, Natsu se prepara para su divertida discusión, sin embargo, esta no llega._

\- _Natsu- Gray lo mira seriamente, el mencionado disminuye su sonrisa ante la seriedad del asunto. – Hay cosas inevitables como la muerte, y eso lo sabes._

\- _No vas a morir Hielitos, no en mi presencia._

 _Una sonrisa socarrona sale por parte de su amigo._

\- _No puedes asegurar algo que no sabes que pasara, debes aprender eso Natsu, más si te voy a pedir esto._

 _Natsu frunce el ceño sin entender._

\- _¿A qué te refieres?_

\- _Vas a mantener a Juvia a salvo pase lo que pase, sé que no tienes una buena relación con ella, pero créeme que si la conoces a fondo con el tiempo y la confianza te darás cuenta que es una mujer dulce y amorosa…_

\- _Gray eso es estúpido lo que estás diciendo… tu cuidaras de ella._

\- _Mi misión es enfrentar a END, y desde un principio tuve en claro que es una misión suicida, por eso no quería crear lazos con ella- desvía su mirada al monto de rocas_

\- _Eso es más estúpido aun- Natsu golpea enojado un muro semi destruido que estaba al frente suyo – Déjalo ir, vive feliz con los que quieres._

\- _¿Crees que viviría feliz con un monstruo que amenaza a mi familia?, ¿crees que podría acostarme con una mujer sin pensar en la muerte de mis padres? - contesta enojado agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, Natsu lo mira neutral, pues entendía aquella sensación._

\- Creo que lo hago bien- comenta antes de dirigir su vista hacia el cielo - ¿No crees hielitos? - una sonrisa melancólica se forma en su rostro –Y te entiendo perfectamente, te hubiera pedido lo mismo con Lucy, pero jamás pensé que quien te quitaría la vida fuese yo.

* * *

Una mesa redonda se forma en el antiguo salón del gremio de Fairy Tail conformado por la maestra, cargo ocupado por Erza Scarlet, sus ayudantes y los viejos del consejo de magia. Un aura tensa rodea el lugar provocándole asco a la maestra quien golpeaba sus dedos sobre la madera exasperada, Laxus mantenía sus ojos cerrados con inexpresividad en su rostro, pues desde hacía unos días quería que toda esta disputa con el consejo saliera perfecta pero su dichosa maestra no se dignaba en dejar el sake, en una esquina parada se encontraba Lucy Heartfilia quien jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosa ante la propuesta que iba a plantear.

\- Bueno, maestra Erza Scarlet, quisiéramos dejar en claro la posición del gremio ante…

\- ¡Ni loca revocaran mi gremio quien se ha mantenido firme ante todas las adversidades impuestas por los monarcas! - exclama incomodando al viejo de barba larga quien había comenzado la conversación.

\- No lo revocaremos, solo debemos colocar restricciones de todo tipo- finaliza otro perteneciente a la mesa redonda. Erza responde con una mueca.

\- Erza-sempai, quizás deberíamos tomar estas reglas…- finaliza Mirajane tranquilamente.

\- Esto es estúpido, me harán escuchar ridiculeces, estoy segura que dentro de esas reglas de mierda esta agregar un miembro del consejo al gremio para que este evaluando todo aquí…

\- Quizás ni sea tan malo- responde Laxus mirándola seriamente.

\- Sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir- muestra una sonrisa lobuna –Por eso traje a Lucy Heartfilia, es una de nuestras mejores magas del gremio, pertenece al grupo elite.

\- Ya hemos escuchado de ella.

La mencionada da algunos pasos inseguros al frente inclinando su cabeza en modo de saludo.

\- Lucy tiene una propuesta interesante ante la problemática que ustedes detectan- propone Erza levantándose de su asiento para situarse al lado de su compañera dándole su apoyo. Las miradas de los ancianos se dirigen a la rubia con expectativas de superación, pues Lucy había sido reconocida por su inteligencia.

\- En lo personal me parecería una falta de respeto que no hable la maestra, se supone que usted es la que hace los planes y los ejerce- comenta un viejito inconforme de ver a la chica.

\- Como maestra del gremio de Fairy Tail, uno de los gremios más importantes de Fiore le otorgo mi palabra a mi compañera Lucy Heartfilia maga de alto rango y reconocida por la Reina de Fiore, Hisui. ¿Eso no es suficiente? - mira desafiante aquel sujeto, que, aun rechistando con sus dientes, decide sentarse y escuchar a las malas aquellas propuestas.

Lucy respira profundo y echa una mirada a su alrededor.

Fairy Tail no morirá mientras este aquí.

Natsu, tu casa te estará esperando

* * *

 **Buenas, por aquí reportandome** **después de hace muchisisimo tiempo**

 **No colocare excusas, lean mi bio ahahaha**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si sale con errores disculpen, pero Fanfiction no me quiere hhahahahahahahaha, lo corrijo y corrijo y hmp.**

 **ya que retomé el hilo de la historia volveré a mis horarios así que... nos estaremos leyendo.**

 **Lena22**


	7. Capitulo 7: Una visita inesperada

**_Capitulo 7: Una visita inesperada_**

Anko camina despacio sin provocar ruido alguno con sus pasos, la conciencia le carcomía la mente y se echaba la culpa de la melancolía de su casi hermana, en sus adentros se debatía eufóricamente por qué se decidió e empeñar a preguntar sobre aspectos oscuros del pasado de la chica, aun notando las lágrimas saladas que rodaban en sus mejillas.

 _Realmente soy estúpido_

A cada paso, sentía que su alma adquiría peso y que pronto terminaría rompiendo el suelo para llegar finalmente al infierno, lugar donde el Diablo lo estaría esperando con una antorcha para quitarle el corazón. Sacude hacia un lado su cabeza sintiéndose más idiota de lo normal, jamás en su vida había sido tan detallista y sentimental, siempre había tenido la malicia de guardar su verdadero ser y mostrar un humano inexpresivo.

\- ¿Quiere decir que le apasiona causar el caos en el gremio?

La familiaridad de su voz no lo hace pasar por desapercibido notando que alguien más se había adelanto a visitarla, se detiene justo en el marco de la puerta y se apega a la pared para que no logren ver su cuerpo.

\- Si lo dices así suena más raro, pero algo así, cuando destruimos el gremio por disputas, siempre lo remendamos juntos, y pagamos todo juntos.

Escucha algunas risillas seguida de un bostezo, sus teorías eran ciertas, Juvia no había logrado dormir durante toda la noche, y aquella ráfaga de agua había sido ocasionado por ella. Escucha el movimiento de las sabanas y de la cortina, e inmediatamente recrea la escena en su mente: Aun que los dos negaran un rotundo romance o amor entre ellos, pensaba que el chico estaría durmiendo junto a ella, abrazados a la sombra de la cortina, la chica sonriendo por el calor de sus brazos y pecho, mientras el chico aspiraba el aroma delicado de su cabello, una escena digna de una novela de romance.

Su cara destella un sonrojo ante sus pensamientos, en general no le importaba que estuvieran juntos, pues considera que Juvia ya está grande para tomar decisiones sobre su corazón, pero aquello su mente todavía lo rechazaba, un miedo le florece ante lo mencionado la noche anterior sobre su primera relación:

 _\- ¿Qué hiciste cuando ingresaste al gremio?_

 _Juvia desvía su mirada un poco agachada:_

 _-El maestro Porla le había dicho a Juvia que tenía un gran poder, así que no había necesidad de desertar, Juvia ya tenía una familia, aunque fuese mala._

 _Anko siente una punzada en el corazón, pero eso no lo detiene._

\- _¿Finalmente Bora te convenció?_

\- _Anko-kun fue el que lo presento ante Juvia- susurra con cierto rencor._

\- _Sí, pero si sabía que era un gremio malo porque entraste en el- Juvia agacha su mirada y frunce el ceño - ¿Por qué te dejaste llevar por Bora? - pregunta algo irritado el chico peliblanco._

\- _¡Porque Bora-kun fue lo único que Kurosaki-kun había dejado para Juvia! - exclama mirándolo a los ojos, abriendo en su corazón aquella herida que se había cicatrizado hace mucho –Porque, Juvia consideraba a Bora como el guardián que Kurosaki-kun había dejado, así que Juvia le había dado un poco de su afecto. Hasta que la dejo por una chica que no hacia llover._

 _Anko abre sus ojos de sorpresa._

\- _Creí que querías a Bora por lo que era, pensé que habías visto en él lo que yo no te podía dar._

 _Juvia lo mira con sus ojos llorosos._

\- _Kurosaki-kun fue todo lo que Juvia quiso, era esa familia que nunca pudo tener._

Sus ojos se agachan por el pesar, pero vuelve en si cuando escucha un suspiro pesado. ¿Acaso el ambiente se había vuelto más melancólico de lo normal?

\- Creo que lo hago bien- escucha decir desde el chico, aquello le da alivio, pues su imaginación había fallado

\- ¿No crees hielitos? - _¿Hielitos?, ¿Quién es hielitos?, ¿es una chica?_

\- Y te entiendo perfectamente, te hubiera pedido lo mismo con Lucy, pero jamás pensé que quien te quitaría la vida fuese yo.

Esto último lo deja perplejo. En su mente divagaba la pregunta si Natsu era un asesino suelto rebuscado en las ciudades de Fiore, y no se le hacía raro, la idea recobraba más fuerza cuando repasa los hechos: Un chico, vagando en pleno bosque con una chica que no hacía más que llorar por cada memoria, además de la actitud tan desconfiada que habían adoptado desde que pisaron la casa. En especial de Juvia que intentaba proteger y controlar a Natsu.

\- No…- susurra, pero de inmediato se tapa la boca para que no lo escuchen, sus sentidos se alertan y regresa a sus pasos silenciosos hacia su habitación, Maddame debía saber esto, no podían resguardar a un asesino.

* * *

\- Jamás pensé que diría esto- comenta Erza haciendo a un lado los restos de su falda –Pero hemos hecho un buen trabajo, felicidades Lucy- finaliza con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Gracias maestra- responde la mencionada con cierto nerviosismo –Aun no me hago la idea que convencí al consejo de magia.

\- Quizás fueron otras cosas en vez de tu discurso…- propone Erza transformando su expresión a una picara.

\- Erza-sempai, no diga eso por favor- responde la rubia haciéndose a un lado.

\- De verdad que te luciste intentando defender nuestro gremio- se interpone Laxus llegando a su lado junto con Mirajane quien llegaba tocando sus palmas felicitando a su compañera –Sin embargo, debemos tener precaución, mi abuelo siempre desconfió del consejo.

\- Debemos tener fe que todo resultara bien, a mí me pareció increíble la idea, Lucy-chan, en el gremio tu propuesta no era tan sistematizada- comenta Mirajane

\- Hice algunos cambios.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste sacrificarte por el gremio? - Laxus transforma su semblante cambiando su expresión a una más seria de lo usual.

\- Lo hice porque quiero que esta familia se conserve para siempre, quiero que seamos los de antes…- comenta con nostalgia la rubia ensanchando su sonrisa.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud! - exclama Erza dándole palmadas en la espalda mostrando una sonrisa enorme –Ahora vamos a decirle a los demás, ¡y festejar!

Mirajane y Laxus siguen al compás de su caminata regreso a la nueva localización del gremio, y aun que sabían lo que pasaría en las próximas horas era desastre, lo que significaría gastos, deudas, disculpas, etc… Estaban felices por haber logrado una expectativa que encontraban nula, y fue gracias a la persona quien pensaron menos indicada.

\- Debemos avisarle a Wendy y Charle por la celebración, se la perderán totalmente- comenta Erza mirando fijamente a Mirajane en modo de orden, está la acata inmediatamente –Deben estar pensando que el gremio se colapsará…

\- Yo iré a su búsqueda Erza-sempai- interrumpe Lucy sin esperar su aprobación, a penas sus piernas entienden se lanzan a correr hacia el centro de magnolia, pues necesitaba aire fresco para asumir sus actos con total responsabilidad.

* * *

Natsu sintió que el tiempo transcurría lentamente estando sentado en un solo sitio sin hacer nada, sus piernas empezaban a dormirse debido a la falta de movimiento y la presión de la cabeza quien estaba arrecostada durmiendo plácidamente, Finalmente apenas nota que las cejas de la chica estaban relajadas y que su respiración era considerablemente opaca, decide abandonar el lecho para hablar con la señora Maddame quien no se había percatado del estado de la chica.

Natsu mueve lentamente la cabeza de la peliazul hacia un lado arrecostandola con la dura colcha para que se adapte al cambio, al principio ella hace un gesto de desaprobación, pero apenas se vuelve acomodar sus facciones se relajan nuevamente.

\- Ahora a buscar ese vejestorio con patas…- susurra levantándose poco a poco sin ocasionar ruido alguno.

Apenas llega al marco de la puerta voltea su rostro para cerciorarse que su compañera está durmiendo, al recibir una respuesta positiva empieza a caminar con pasos largos hacia la salida, pero apenas entra a la pequeña sala de madera observa sin detalle alguno al chico peliblanco quien estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados. Natsu decide no prestarle atención y se encamina hacia su destino. Pero esperadamente Anko lo detiene.

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

Natsu detiene su caminar y sin mirarlo responde:

\- Necesito hablar con el vejestorio de esta casa, debo decirle que Juvia no participara por hoy en los quehaceres de la casa.

\- Ese tema lo arreglo yo- se levanta Anko dirigiéndose hacia la salida también –Mientras me ayudas a talar árboles para la chimenea, vamos hablando.

A Natsu no le daba buena espina, pero al menos se distraería haciendo algo, ya para la tarde entrenaría. Antes de salir Anko le ofreció un hacha, pero el pelirrosa lo rechazo excusándose que con un golpe bastaba. La caminata se hizo silenciosa, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba algo y el único ruido que se escucha es la armonía del acantilado que se encontraba a unos kilómetros lejos y el delicado canto de las aves. Ya llegado a su destino Anko bota cerca suyo la bolsa de agua y el forro del hacha.

En su labor el tiempo transcurre lento, y el chico peliblanco no dejaba de repetir la misma acción sobre el mismo tronco vertical, su expresión seria es más profunda ante las gotas de sudor que circulaban en su cara, mientras el pelirrosa lo miraba neutral sentado en el pasto.

\- ¿Por qué no utiliza su magia?, es más fácil de hacer la labor- comenta Natsu distrayendo su mirada alrededor.

\- ¿Por…que? ...- repite mientras volvía a tomar aliento para enfundar su hacha hacia el tronco de nuevo –Porque…si utilizamos…magia, las tropas del consejo…nos detectarán.

\- He destruido muchas cosas con mi magia y no he tenido problemas.

\- Hasta ahora- comenta Anko dejando su labor mirándolo fijamente con una mirada filosa –Ahora que andas de desertor, no creo que se te haga fácil.

Natsu nota la amenaza tras su afirmación así que se levanta en modo de desafío, su orgullo se sentía magullado ante la estúpida inteligencia de su adversor.

\- ¿Acaso no te cansas de amenazar a los demás?, ya me estoy cansando de tu estupidez conmigo.

\- ¿Estupidez? - el chico arroja su arma con tal impotencia dejando su labor a medias, su mirada se volvía cada vez más opaca de lo usual y el sudor le arrojaba algunos mechones blancos sobre su rostro, Natsu le sigue mirando despreocupado aun con sus brazos cruzados.

\- Hmp-

Aquella expresión le saca de casillas empuñando su magia para crear agujas filosas de agua sacada de la bolsa. El pelirrosa observa sin expresión alguna aquel acto, sintiendo cierta referencia sobre las cuchillas cortantes de su compañera. Anko mueve su brazo en dirección a su adversario sobre esforzándose en sacar más magia y así le afectase, sin embargo, apenas Natsu cierra sus ojos con indiferencia, estas terminan evaporadas en el aire a tan solo un par de centímetros. Anko respira con dificultad más por el esfuerzo físico en la tala que en si sobre su magia, rechista los dientes sintiéndose lo más bajo del universo, invadiéndole un sentimiento de decepción al ver que ni un rasguño le logro, pero eso no le impide correr hasta él e intentar dar en la cara.

\- Cada movimiento es más estúpido que el anterior, deseas que no utiliza mi magia y eres el primero en empuñarla- Comenta el pelirrosa aun sin abrir sus ojos, Anko se detiene soportando su ira sobre los puños –Me estás haciendo perder tiempo valioso- finalmente abre sus ojos intimidando al chico.

\- ¿Por…que? - susurra antes de que el pelirrosa girara su cuerpo en dirección a la choza -¿Por qué le mientes a Juvia sobre tu realidad?- hace una pausa sintiendo unas agujas de agua perforarle los ojos -¿Por qué no le dices la verdad sobre su ida?

\- Sabía que eres un chismoso desde el primer momento en que te vi- susurra casi en un suspiro relajando sus hombros –Juvia sabe todo, ella está al tanto de las cosas que he hecho, inclusive que asesine a mi amigo y su interés amoroso.

\- ¿…que? - queda perplejo ante su respuesta

\- _¿Te gustaba alguien?_

 _Juvia se sonroja mirando hacia otra dirección:_

 _\- Gray…sama, a Juvia le gustaba Gray-sama._

 _\- ¿Y qué sucedió con él como para que estuvieras con este? - comenta Anko con cierto recelo, nota como Juvia opaca sus ánimos._

 _\- Por cosas del destino, Gray-sama ya no pertenece a Juvia…_

Su mente se volvía un nido de confusiones antes sus teorías y acciones repercutidas, pero sentía que las víboras emergían de su nido ante lo dicho del pelirrosa. Quizás necesitaba más tiempo así mismo para dejar de molestar la vida de los demás, pero era inútil, un dilema se despertaba en su interior, y que mejor para despejarlas que ocuparse en oficios. Sin vacilar, pero un poco sorprendido, recoge el hacha y vuelve a darle la espalda para regresar a su labor.

\- Más te valga decirle al vejestorio que Juvia no podrá ayudar sino hasta mañana.

\- De ella me encargo yo- responde inmediatamente Anko empuñando el hacha con cierta ira hacia sí mismo.

Natsu cierra un poco los ojos sintiendo más desconfianza sobre el tipo enfrente suyo, sin embargo, una punzada de nervios apuñala su espalda en señal de que algo poderoso y malvado se acercaba, sus sentidos se vuelven más alerta y desenvaina sus brazos, listo para atacar. Esta acción deja despistado al peliblanco, quien se disponía a ofrecerle a Natsu que regresara a la choza.

\- ¿Qué sucede con su…

\- Shh- manda a callar el pelirrosa transformando un poco sus orejas para tener más sensibilidad. Una ligera sospecha de que fuesen los soldados de la ciudad lo invadía, pero algo dentro de él sabía que esto era mucho más poderoso que simples hechiceros.

Anko siente que su corazón se acelera mientras su mente procesa los actos de su acompañante, se pone alerta apenas escucha un ruido a lo lejos. Cuando de repente, el lugar se llena de humo negro provocándole una tos horrible.

\- ¿Te quieres callar?, no me dejas concentrar- susurra Natsu impaciente ante las queja y tos del peliblanco. Unos zapatazos retumban en el amplio bosque asustando más al pelirrosa.

\- ¿Por…que…no…tratamos de…?- no logra finalizar gracias a su tos y que una voz lo interrumpe.

\- Vaya, vaya. Quien diría que sería sencillo encontrarme contigo, END- susurra muy a lo bajo una voz gruesa y algo socarrona. Natsu desprende llamas de sus manos mientras transforma su mirada un poco más filosa.

\- Quien eres, como sabes de mí y que quieres- cuestiona sin demoras el mencionado mientras sus ojos tratan de enfocarse, tras el humo, en aquella silueta alta y de porte formal.

\- ¡Oh sí!, verdad- responde el intruso con cierta diversión en su vos –Disculpe las molestias, me presentaré- apenas termina, el humo desaparece desapareciendo en un puto fijo. Aquella silueta se revela mostrando a un hombre bien vestido, con traje formal de color gris, en su rostro, un tanto demacrado con unas exuberantes arrugas, portaba una cuidada barba de color blanco y unos ojos filosos color verde. Pero lo que más se resaltaba, son unas marcas azuladas casi imperceptibles en su rostro. Natsu apaga sus llamas, pero su desconfianza seguía presente, Anko replica el acto sin entender la situación.

\- Mucho gusto, señor Natsu- hace una pequeña reverencia dejando desconcertado al peliblanco –Mi nombre es Ákane Noi, en otras líneas de tiempo como estas, me apodan como, Acnologia.

Anko aparentaba ser un chico apartado de la ciudad y todo en referente a ella y su tecnología, pero sabía que, desde lo más bajo del inframundo, aquel nombre era reconocido, su cuerpo se apresura a entumecerse del miedo, en especial por su deficiencia en la magia, y el hacha lo empuña con desespero mientras Natsu se sorprende y aliviana un poco su postura.

\- Imposible, yo te asesiné.

\- La verdad señor Natsu- se apresura a responder el señor Ákane –Lo único que hizo fue crear otra línea temporal y transportarlo allá, soy viejo, pero no estúpido.

\- ¿Cómo es que esta acá de esta manera no peculiar?

\- Tendrá muchas preguntas…- levanta su mano y cierra sus dedos provocando que otros agentes encubiertos los rodeen –Se las responderé con gusto cuando lleguemos a mi guarida, por el momento vendrá conmigo.

\- ¡Esto es una emboscada!, es demasiado cobarde para ser su tipo- exclama el pelirrosa intentando idear una estrategia, pero su mente no deja de retumbar aquella frase que el viejo le había dicho.

\- Sabía que no ibas a desear venir conmigo, así que traje ayuda, no soy cobarde, solo que la vejez me trajo sabiduría, además, al igual que tú, no soy muy bondadoso en mi forma dragonificada. Y como personas civilizadas que somos, no vamos a causar más estragos, ¿o sí?

\- Acnologia no es sabio, y menos civilizado.

\- END lo es menos; ya que, por lo menos, me sé controlar, ¿y tú Natsu?

El mencionado se siente intimidado por primera vez, ya que tenía la percepción, que aquel viejo quien se apodaba como su peor enemigo, tenía la respuesta y solución a su problema.


End file.
